Genesis of the dark world
by schell21
Summary: Sequel to legend of Sam'kemesa. Ganon has become the sole avatar of the Triforce, but only rules the Dark world. He has not given up on his promise of revenge. *chapter 2*
1. prologue

Notes from the author.  
  
Yes, here it is, the start of the sequel to legend of the sam'kemesa. I just wanted to be honest with everyone on this and say, in my most humblest of opinions, I never really liked sequels. In my experience, with very few exceptions, they are never as good as the origanal. That is the reason it has been a long time. The first story was already in my head, before I even started writing it. The next one, while I have a general idea, is not fully developed in my mind. Still, who knows? maybe I can create one of those exceptions.   
  
  
This prolouge overlaps with some of the events of the final chapter of Sam'kemesa, remade as an intro of sorts. Consider it a quick 'get back into it' chapter. I should have the first chapter up soon.   
  
  
In any case, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Prolouge - Rebirth of the dark king.  
  
  
*****************  
  
He did not know how much time had passed.   
  
It did not matter.   
  
That one thought alone was all that mattered.   
  
"I will get my revenge on you and your descendants!"  
  
Those words forever echoed in the void. He had resided here, in this bleak place, for what he believed to be almost an eternity. The boy and the sages, they had trapped him in a world without substance. A place of purity of heart, solely intended for higher beings.   
  
More time passed.  
  
How much, he could never know. Perhaps time did not exist as well… After all, what good was time with nothing to act on it? No, time was certainly meaningless. There was northing but the void to see. No place to stand, nothing to touch. He craved to have a single feeling that could distract him from his continuing thoughts. Only one emotion kept him going.   
  
Revenge!  
  
That primal emotion was targeted on a single boy.  
  
His mind started to quieten. The tedium of standing in perpetual freefall was starting to press heavily in his mind. If anything, he could only describe this place as a perpetual hell- with no end and no beginning.   
  
He had one piece of the Triforce. That single piece, which gave him that which he most wanted.  
  
Power.  
  
Power was the end and start of everything, for the great king. He grew up knowing this to absolute certainty. Power was all that mattered. The wisest of men could not topple one who had the greatest power. The greatest of courage could never prevail against an ultimate being.  
  
But he was proved wrong. The boy, with the Triforce of courage, he alone stood against all that he set against him. Yes, that boy alone managed the impossible.   
  
Suddenly, he felt something.  
  
Pain! He remembered pain from before. It was wonderful to feel something after so long. It reminded him he was alive; a separate entity, not a part of the bland and featureless sacred realm. However, pain usually meant something bad was happening. The Triforce on his hand glowed.   
  
"No!!!" He shouted.  
  
It was ripped from him in an instant. He tried to reach for it, screaming for its return. It started to vanish, obviously pass the seal of the sages. It was now forever beyond his reach.   
  
They had taken it from him.  
  
The enormity of the crime took a full minute before he could react. "Impossible! They can't have! How dare they! The sages had this power? Why did they not use it before?" The questions continued to cycle.  
  
He was now truly alone.   
  
Without the Triforce, he was as good as dead in this world of nothingness. He guessed that was better, then what was proposed before.  
  
The world started to shake. He felt his being stretch and compress, as if the universe was cracking around him. Fine! He has had enough of this place. "Let the afterlife take me then!"  
  
More time passed. He swore he could hear the sounds of battle, and a furious battle at that. It came from everywhere. Sounds of steel and magic echoed into his ears. Had they come to fight him now again? He could hear a voice. He could never forget that voice. The boy; "Link…"  
  
He caught a glimpse of a portal. He tried to rise to it, but it was pushing against him. This portal was definitely only one way, into his world. He could feel the sages' power emanating from it.  
  
Gannon strained his eyes in the light it generated. "Who's there?" He felt something else too. It was a darkness he knew very well. After all, he was the one that created it. He tried to speak to it by its name. "Dark Link, has my shadow returned?" He thought it destroyed and lost in the forgotten history.  
  
The shadow responded to his call. All magical creatures, if called by their true name reacted so. However, its expression was full of hate and anger.  
  
"More… much more then you will ever know," the dark creature stated almost insanely.   
  
Gannon could see it now. And the Triforce! All three pieces were right there in front of him! With lustful greed, he laid his hands upon it. The dark shadow came to his side, drawn back into Gannon's being.   
  
Gannon felt a surge of power ripple though him in an instant. This shadow was indeed more then what he created, much more. It joined with him, bonding memories and experience. A new madness came upon him, a madness that was strong enough to create a new world in his image.  
  
He was no longer the King of thieves, or the Gerudo for that matter. He was something infinitely more.  
  
He placed his hands on the Triforce. With no one else in the void, the Triforce was incapable of splitting this time. Visions of the world he wanted started to flow, the holy symbol watching every though of its new master.  
  
"I wish to rule the world!"  
  
*Granted*  
  
The King of Evil smiled.  
  
*******************  
  
All of Hyrule was a celebration, called on by the royal family of Hyrule.   
  
It was a warm day, the sun shone bright and clear. The market place was selling just about everything at discounts. People danced, cheered, sang and talked about the great days they knew were ahead. Naturally, rumours spread at each discussion. Everyone wanting to know just what was this celebration truly about?  
  
Not everyone knew the full truth, that they came so close to destruction just the other day, except the royal family.   
  
Some of them, particularly those that dabble in magical arts, knew something terrible was averted. Even those that had no magical ability, their subconscious minds detected an otherwise unperceivable threat. A threat, that no longer existed.   
  
Regardless, all on Hyrule saw the magical energies that were consuming the world, thrown like gigantic comets into the air, smashing and destroying everything in their path. They were still uncertain if nobody was hurt during those violent eruptions of untamed and unnatural magic.  
  
Of course, even the magic users did not know the identity of their saviour.  
  
************  
  
"What news is there of Link?" asked Zelda. She was dressed regally, to attend as part of the celebrations.  
  
"Majesty," bowed the guard. "A description of the boy was passed along, so that we could keep a look out. Unfortunately, we have not seen him or anyone like him."  
  
"He can't have just disappeared!"  
  
"Do not worry my daughter," said the King. "It is quite normal for him to want to distance himself for a little while. Would that I could do the same, being ruler. He will turn up, I'm certain."  
  
"But he might have been hurt! I never got to see him afterwards."  
  
"I'm sure that is not so Zelda" Shusar stepped forward. The wizard was more at her side, even as much as Impa. "The young man was certainly powerful and resourceful. Besides, the salesman would have told you would he not? It is far more likely he is just resting."  
  
"I suppose. But the celebration was for him! I wanted him to see what he meant to me- to us" she corrected herself.  
  
Impa shook her head. "A warrior such as Link does not do what he does for a mere 'celebration' afterwards. That is why he will always win. He does it for the highest and truest virtues alone. Would that we all shared that motive," she thought introspectively.   
  
"Indeed," nodded the King. "Come Zelda, let us join the others to celebrate."  
  
Zelda tried to push aside her thoughts of Link. "Yes father," she nodded.  
  
******************  
  
The Lost woods had a new brightness to it. The birds sang their own songs with great zest, as if also joining Hyrule in celebration. There was sadness however, in a village where the inhabitants were usually always happy and carefree. Today was the exception; for the Kokiri tribe will lose two of their most loved people.  
  
"Goodbye my children," the Deku tree's voice continued inside Link and Saria. "Never fear the woods, for they are thy home. Thy may return, whenever thy need shelter. The woods know this, not just I. It is ingrained in all of nature, by my will."  
  
A figure started to approach the enclosure.  
  
"It can't be!" Mido looked at the Deku tree. His eyes were wide with tears and disbelief. "The Deku tree lives! He lives!" Mido forgot all about etiquette to the powerful guardian and rushed to him. He was completely at a loss for words. "Am I dreaming? I saw- I…"  
  
"Mido," acknowledged the tree as the leader of the Kokiri was lost in words. "Thy fairy, call the others. I wish to see all my children again" he asked.  
  
The fairy didn't wait for Mido to speak. It instantly flew away, alerting every Kokiri it ran into.  
  
"-I-It's been so long," cried Mido. "We were lost without you Great Deku tree."  
  
"My children, thy have done well in my absence," stated the tree. One by one, each of the Kokiri formed a circle around them, just as they always did when the tree needed to speak to them collectively. There was a mixture of awe and excitement in their expressions. Link, Saria and Mido continued to stand at the base.  
  
There was confusion to some of the children as they saw Link and Saria, both banished Kokiri from the village. However, that was nothing compared to the return of their guardian. Some Kokiri openly cried in happiness.  
  
"Thy has Link and Saria to thank for my return," said the tree answering the first question to them.  
  
The children smiles broadened. They knew it had to be them. Words like 'thank you' and 'you're the best' all came to them telepathically though their fairies. Link smiled too unused to the attention and adoration from his friends.  
  
Silence descended.  
  
They all looked at the tree then at each other, seeing their own mixture of expressions reflected in the other.  
  
"Link… I- I don't know what to say" Stuttered Mido. For the first time, he was truly ashamed of the things he did to him. The things he did to Link were inexcusable. In an instant, he replayed everything he did to Link in his mind. Mido started to realise Link was perhaps the best thing to have happened in the village.   
  
"Its fine Mido," said Link.  
  
Mido wasn't sure if he could be forgiven so easily. "But I treated you terribly. I knew you weren't really one of us. But… In my heart, I knew you didn't- and Saria I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Mido," said the Deku tree.   
  
Mido looked up at the tree as it called his name.  
  
"It is known how deeply thy cares for Saria," he said. "However, thy must remember, all the Kokiri needed you in my absence. Do not let your emotions blind you, to their needs as well."  
  
"Deku tree," Mido responded not able to make eye contact. "Forgive me. I was not a good leader. You trusted me and I failed."  
  
"I sense Link had forgiven you long ago, Mido. Thy need not ask thy Guardian for forgiveness, for thy always has it" he said.  
  
Mido cried again. "I promise I'll be a better leader. I promise."  
  
"I know," said the Tree. "My children, let it be known; Link and Saria will leave the forest now," he said calmly.  
  
"But they just came!" said Fado.  
  
"Please don't go Link," said another.  
  
"Saria you can't go again. Please?"  
  
"Stay! We want you to stay!"  
  
The tree spoke again, silencing them all. "They may return whenever they wish, is that not so, Mido?"  
  
The leader of the Kokiri stood up. "Yes, absolutely" he said, truly hoping Saria- and even Link would return.  
  
"Will they die?" spoke one quiet voice. It was Fado's.  
  
The leaves of the tree started to shine, as it wondered how to respond. All the Kokiri waited in anticipation for their leader's words.  
  
"They have chosen to live outside the woods. Thy all know of my limitations; my powers can not extend beyond this realm. They will live as Hylians live. That is all that can be promised."  
  
A sigh came from the group. A mixture of emotions fluttered though each of them. They were not ignorant of the cycle of life, a cycle they were not completely a part of.  
  
"It is time," said the Deku tree. "My children, say your farewells." Remember, that this goodbye, 'tis not forever. Link and Saria, thy is forever welcomed, for thy have touched this world and thy 'art a part of the vary core of the woods. I thank thee for thy efforts to set this world to the light."  
  
Link and Saria both bowed graciously.   
  
"We were glad to help," said Saria.  
  
"Yes," nodded Link.  
  
"Goodbye Link," said the twins. "We'll miss you," the other said to Saria.  
  
"Be careful out there," said the know-it-all brothers. "If ever you need something, let us know."  
  
"Bring back stories!" said Fado.  
  
"Saria," said Mido.  
  
"Yes?" she asked knowing what was coming. Mido had been looking at her with concern.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I won't stop you, but- I" Tears started to form in his eyes. He was going to miss her. Her absence for the past weeks really tore him up inside. "Please stay with us. You belong here." He gave it one last shot.  
  
"Mido, I can't. I don't belong here anymore. Not forever. I really do have to go with Link." said Saria. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"It's just- I wish I could-" He gave up in trying to say it. He sighed taking a deep breath. "Link, please just take care of her."  
  
"I promise I will Mido." Link solemnly said.  
  
"Try to visit now and again too" he said hoping.  
  
"We will try," said Link.  
  
"Goodbye," said Saria. She couldn't respond to the promise. She did not know if they could truly ever come back.  
  
*************************  
  
The whole Kokiri tribe watched them leave for the bridge. They continued to watch, until the lights from their fairies could still be seen. Link and Saria to held on to each other. Soon, the light of their fairies became enveloped into the tunnel as they disappeared.   
  
The two could still hear the children shouting goodbye. Another voice spoke gently into their minds.  
  
* Goodbye my children. *   
  
The Deku tree rustled its leaves, its sad voice heard throughout the woods.   
  
"I wish I could help thee forever…"  
  
************************  
  
At the Goron city, things were proceeding very differently.  
  
"And it was all going so well" thought the salesman, mild panic entering his demeanour.  
  
"Don't you ever think of coming back here again!" shouted Darunia. He was angry, very angry. He flexed his powerful form, now that he had it back and was ready to smash anything that came in front of him.  
  
"Really! I am really sorry! Come on, let's be friends again."  
  
"Get out you Warlock! I never want to see you or another mask again!"  
  
"You didn't enjoy being young?"  
  
"Young!" the Goron spat. "Your magic made me a baby!"  
  
"I didn't know it would go that far. Honestly!"  
  
"Take your things and leave. If we ever see you again, you will regret the consequences." The Goron threatened with a temper to show.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." The salesman clicked his fingers to teleport.  
  
He was still standing there.  
  
"Heh, I think I'm a little out of practice," the salesman said clicking his fingers again, and again. He felt more fear at the penetrating gaze of the Goron leader.  
  
Darunia became impatient. "I have a better way," said Darunia clicking his fingers. "Toss him out."  
  
Three warriors came and dragged the salesman by his clothes.  
  
"I protest at this treatment! I helped you! Okay I was the one that cursed you, but I sorted it out didn't I?" The Gorons ignored him. The salesman knew better then to struggle against these powerful rock warriors as they escorted him out.  
  
The Goron guards picked up the salesman with little effort and threw him out of their cave.   
  
The salesman fell to the ground with a slide. He wasn't really injured, apart from his dignity. He sighed as he got up and dusted himself. "See if I ever give you a discount again!" He shouted. The gates to the Goron city shut itself, his words unheard.  
  
He huddled over all the masks he had used previously. They were all in his possession, but it was unlikely they would ever be used again. It was a pity. If used safely, these masks could bring great joy to people. Not to mention, they were certainly a lot of fun.  
  
"Oh well, easy come easy go." He couldn't change being the mask salesman; he didn't want to. It was time to peddle the boring ordinary garden variety masks once again. Perhaps when people are ready, he will sell these more interesting masks again.  
  
He walked back down the mountain, still trying to teleport. It was strange, it wasn't working anymore. "Why can't I do it anymore?" he wondered. He looked out seeing Kakariko village. It was a short jump. He has done far larger ones before.  
  
He stopped and concentrated with all his might. His body started to glow a slightly purple aura, as small ebbs of magic flowed. He tried once more clicking his fingers, and vanished- only to reappear one meter in Kakariko's direction- which happened to be the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Ahh!" He nearly lost his balance, but fell back on the safe path. He got up again, thinking he had better not try something like that until on level ground.  
  
"Fine I'll walk all the way then. Everybody else does it; so can I. Now, which way was the safe path? Hmmm" he looked around uneasily.   
  
His powers were weakened now. He felt a little paranoid in his weakened state, thinking he was being watched. He cast that thought aside. Who would want to spy on him now anyway? It was not as if he was in control of the world or something.  
  
He continued to walk.  
  
Behind him, in a blue robe, a single glowing red eye watched him. Slowly, it started to disappear.   
  
"So, what I sensed is true mask salesman. Your reign is over… and mine has begun."  
  
***********  
  
"So Link, where do we go now?" asked Saria.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" the young hylian asked.   
  
"What's your favourite place?" she pressed.  
  
They were free to choose their path. Saria felt both exhilarated and filled with wonder. She was no longer afraid of what lay beyond the woods. Their last adventure pushed them both into a great challenge the likes of which they never thought possible. Nothing could be worse or harder. It was time for them to choose their destiny, free from obligations, fear and terror.  
  
Link played Epona's song. In a few moments, the horse came to them.   
  
"Hop on," he said. The two got on the horse. In a gentle trot, they headed away from the woods. The entire field became visible to them as they passed the last frontiers of the woods.  
  
For the first time, a choice was made without any worry or trepidation in their hearts. Only the simple joy and freedom one gains simply by making the choice itself.  
  
"Let's visit Lake Hylia," said Link eventually.   
  
"Yes!" Saria thought excited. "This will be fun!"  
  
"It was always my favourite place. You'll love it too" Link smiled hoping to explore the vast lake with her.   
  
The horse obediently proceeded to take them.   
  
******************  
  
  
Just a short prolouge while I get my head around this new story. 


	2. New quest, Unlikely hero

******************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The salesman fell though the gates of Kakariko village in a short puff. He was tired. He just had to take the entire path all the way down walking! It took so long it was now nightfall. Most of Kakariko had retired for the night. With his heavy backpack, it was a minor miracle he was not injured. He really had to put his wares back into the shop. Having no magic to draw on anymore was becoming a real pain.  
  
The night air made him shiver a little. He could almost feel a sneeze.  
  
"First I need a rest and someplace warmer" he thought. He spotted stepping to the local inn. How convenient, he thought. People on this mortal level sure know how take care of themselves. He didn't even make it through the door.  
  
"Sorry sir, we are closing now" A large Innkeeper stated apologetically. He had just got up from the counter and was about to close the entrance.  
  
"Please, I need a room," the salesman said hurriedly, feeling his pack become heavier by the moment.  
  
The inn keeper shook his head sadly. "We have no rooms at all Sir, I am sorry. The celebrations brought in a lot of people from across the land. We are all occupied."  
  
"But… where will I stay?" The salesman thought in a confused voice, unused to things not going his way.  
  
"I am sorry. It's out of my hands. For what it's worth, I hope you do find a place. You seem like a rich merchant. Some of the people here might offer a room, if you can pay a lot of Rupees."  
  
"Money?" his eyes widened. Money! His business never used rupees to any great extent; just happiness. Well, there was still one other chance… "I don't suppose they might take a mask as payment? It promises happiness…" he held out a small unused clown mask.  
  
The Innkeeper laughed, a full hearty laugh believing him to be joking.   
  
The salesman felt disappointed at himself. "No, I suppose not." He silently put it back into his bag.  
  
"You're serious?" thought the innkeeper wiping a tear as he recovered.  
  
"Masks are no longer popular, are they," the salesman said sadly. It was the only trade he knew anything about. However, he knew it _very_ well.  
  
"Well, perhaps to children and the like," offered the innkeeper realising he may have upset this gentleman.  
  
"Perhaps," The salesman smiled lightly. "But I must open my shop again. I know they would love my masks, as long as they are normal. Still children like extraordinary, not ordinary. Maybe there is a balance I can reach. Yes! Who says I can't mix a little more fun and excitement? And there's always Halloween!"  
  
"Uh sure if you say so," said the innkeeper not certain what he meant. "If you want to spend the night, you can try that house near the entrance of the village. Mind you, it's not much to look at. It's been abandoned. Nobody wants to even try to go in."  
  
"How strange, why is that?"  
  
"Well, you are obviously desperate for accommodation. I have no wish to worry you…"  
  
"Tell me," he said again.  
  
"Very well," said the Innkeeper as he told the story. "That house was once a mansion. Unfortunately, something happened to the inhabitants. Things have become quiet lately, which is why I suggest you use it. Rumour was, that they fell under a curse and transformed into demonic spiders."  
  
"Demons you say," the Salesman's eyes shone eerily. An excited smile came to his lips.  
  
"Uh yes," the innkeeper was startled by his sudden change in tone.  
  
"Then, perhaps, they can use my services. I'm always on the lookout for new masks," he thought. "Thank you, I believe I will take you advice." He walked with an added step, anxious to add another mask to his collection.  
  
"What an odd fellow," he thought.  
  
*************  
  
The salesman opened the doors to the mansion. "Is there anybody here?" he shouted.   
  
The building was strong, but had a very old feel to it. Cobwebs were everywhere. It made him wary to watch out for skultllas. Perhaps that is what he meant by 'demon spiders'. Still they should be nothing to worry about. He may even be able to undo the curse. He dabbled in these arts more than ordinary folk.   
  
His mind's eye didn't detect anything. This place, he felt, has recently been purified. Whatever curse was here has left months ago, apparently broken. "I sense Link's handwork in this," he thought. Just like the boy to beat him to it. "I bet he never even got a mask for it!" his sentiments echoed in the empty house.  
  
The room was spacious, but dusty. It was much better then sleeping outside.  
  
He took out sleeping bag from his pack. It wasn't much, but it was a warm night anyway being summer.  
  
His first sleep for his new life…  
  
He had his dream. His shop newly constructed with an infinite shelf, featuring masks of great detail and wonder. He wanted to sell so many again; but only the normal ones. Never again, will he sell a mask of power. He will guard the ones he had forever or at least for as long as he lived. Perhaps, one day, he could guarantee happiness. Not today, but someday. Somebody had to try…  
  
He continued to sleep.  
  
He couldn't help but think he was forgetting something…  
  
************   
  
"Where is he?" screamed Ruto. She was on her way back to the Zoran caverns, having wasted the entire day. She was angry and upset. She expected the salesman to be back at his shop as usual. She waited as his shop as all the celebrations continued without her. Without her! No party could ever be complete without the Zoran princess.  
  
"Stupid Hylians" she breathed silently. Some of the Hylian children thought she was part of the attraction! Just standing there in the market place with them running circles around her, it was an undignified predicament to begin with. "I should teach those kids how to behave in front of royalty!" She stood out quite a bit, being the only zoran there.  
  
Her father was annoyed at her and surprised. He didn't think she would be back as a full adult Zora.   
  
"Why did you not change yourself back to normal?" asked her father. He wondered if she was being rebellious again. If she was, she's picked the worse way of being rebellious.  
  
Ruto had a hurt and embarrassed expression. "Well I tried you see, but things got complicated" she said even more ashamed. "I can't find him."  
  
"You can't?" The King had a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
"I'm sure he's around somewhere. I'll find him in time, I'm certain."   
  
"Time is something we are short on, Ruto."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The King took a deep breath. "Lord Jabu Jabu knows you are now grown Ruto," King Zora said sadly. "I don't need to remind you how serious the matter is becoming."   
  
Ruto was startled. "He found out? How? I mean I haven't seen-"  
  
"He _is_ our protector," reminded King Zora. "I think like all high beings, he sees the passage of time differently. He doesn't realise what really happened to you. All he sees is the cycle; with each event followed by the next. He expects you now to fulfil your duties, and take the throne immediately."  
  
"He does?" the princess's voice became weak.  
  
"Yes," nodded the King. "As a princess who has come of age, it is your duty."  
  
Lord Jabu Jabu was by far more adamant then King Zora to marry her quickly. The King could not hold against their divine icon for very long- if at all.  
  
"I know my obligations father" said Ruto eventually. "But I'm not really an adult… yet. I'll go tomorrow and sort it out."  
  
"And I know this is a rather unique situation," said the King, "But lord Jabu-Jabu is insisting these laws be followed."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Ruto shouted as her fins flared defiantly.  
  
"Understand my daughter, these laws, have ensured the continued survival of our race. A Royal zoran woman by the age of twenty one-"  
  
"Has to be married," Ruto completed. "But-"  
  
"_has_ to be married," the King nodded. "There can be no exceptions. If we do not get you married soon, we will lose the royal bloodline." He was only relaying to his daughter what their protector told him, but it hurt to do it. The old King had to argue it with as much humility as possible with Lord Jabu-Jabu. Unfortunately, that high being was quite stubborn- not that anyone would say it to him directly  
  
Ruto would not see the reasoning. "Oh come on! Anyway, everybody knows there is no difference between Royal folk and everybody else anyway. Who cares if the bloodline is not completely pure? We must have a cousin or something-"   
  
"Ruto you are wrong!" stated King Zora un-expectantly standing from his throne.  
  
Ruto shrank at her father's outburst.   
  
The King sat back down, unused to putting his full weight. "While that might be true for other races, for us zorans there _is_ a difference," her father continued.   
  
Ruto didn't interrupt. This was going to be another long speech.  
  
"We royal zorans, my daughter, carry the blood of special property. We command the greatest ties to the waters around us as a gift of lord Jabu-Jabu. The Royal family has the power to help its people with unique magical abilities. Without these abilities, we civilised Zorans could become extinct. Do not take being a Royal zoran lightly; especially now that your body has grown. The first eggs you have will truly be Royal by design. The others will never be the same. This is why the laws are the way they are. If we loose this gift, we loose Lord Jabu Jabu's protection. Can you not see how dangerous this has become?"   
  
Ruto sighed inside, not letting it though her exterior. Her father's speeches really tended to bore her. She was quite accustomed to them and droned most of it out. "Yes father" she said. "Besides, I already told you. I know for a _fact_ it is not permanent. I just need to find the salesman, and he will cast a spell to turn me back to normal. It's as simple as that. Then you can forget about marrying me and things will get back to normal."  
  
"I hope so, my daughter. Truly I hope so. But if you don't, we will have no choice but to marry you. Lord Jabu-Jabu himself may decide to take action on your behalf to continue his people. He has already arranged potential suitors he believed would be best-"  
  
"I'm sick of everyone else arranging things for me! And I told you! I love Link alone! There is no one else for me."  
  
"Yes Ruto, so you say" her father said waving a hand to brush the topic aside. He wished his wife could be here. She was always better at talking to her. Ruto looked a lot like her in fact. She definitely inherited her beauty as well as her temper.   
  
Silence came as both Zorans said what they wanted to say.  
  
"I think this was my fault," said the King at last. He just assumed Ruto could handle this on her own when she clearly couldn't. "This time let's arrange an escort for you. They will help you reach the salesman."  
  
"I don't need one!" she said applaud at the idea.  
  
"It's for your own protection as well. We can not have the only line to the throne journeying by herself. Your survival means our future now."  
  
"But I- oh fine father," she sighed board and knowing she could not win this argument. Ruto started to yawn to end the conversation. "I am going to sleep now." She said. "I promise I will leave in the morning without delay."  
  
"Very well Ruto," he nodded.  
  
Ruto turned away and went to her chambers to retire. The caverns kept her feeling nice and refreshed as she rested. The waters were pure and wholesome, thanks to Jabu Jabu. Her body, adult in form, needed the waters more then ever.  
  
Despite the speeches, she knew that what her father said was true. Royal zorans were different. Still, she was certain she wouldn't be this way for very long.  
  
**************  
  
King Zora continued to sit at his thrown. He had been there for many years, and never stood up- until just then.   
  
"My poor daughter," he said feeling sorry for her. Lord Jabu-Jabu, as powerful as he was, seemed not to understand Ruto's nature. Even he had trouble understanding her sometimes.   
  
It was unfair to her, to have a childhood cut short like this. As a father, more then a King,, he knew Ruto was not capable of being a parent herself yet. It was unlikely she had the skills to prepare for the future generation. Besides, to marry her could be distressing, since she lacked the maturity necessary to really be an adult. It wasn't his fault that she grew up in the blink of an eye!   
  
Then again, he was starting to suspect she would not really be much more mature in mind then she already is. He was willing to fight Lord Jabu Jabu to the end to protect his daughter, a battle of wills he knew he will eventually lose.  
  
In any case, Lord Jabu Jabu had alerted him to the very real danger that she would take the royal gift accidentally, while she was not ready for such a responsibility. It was a right passed though succession, when a royal Zora has matured.  
  
If she didn't change back soon, she would have no choice but to stay as she was for her people. It was legend that if the Zorans did not have a Royal Zoran present, they would suffer terribly. The wheels of fate could not simply be turned back to him, if it succeeded to her.  
  
"I can't let our race become extinct," he said aloud "just because of a fool's spell."  
  
************  
  
The salesman woke startled. There it was again! He got up certain he was being watched. Instantly that feeling subsided. "I must be getting senile," he thought in a curious voice. At least he wasn't hearing voices this time. That also would take time to get used to, he mused. "Oh well, it is a bright new day, time for me to set my shop. Come to me my wonderful masks!"  
  
He picked up his back pack and left Kakariko without anyone noticing. He still had a skill in remaining hidden, he realised. Not a complete invisibility, but a way to blend and remain unnoticed.  
  
He took a moment to breathe the wonderful country air, appreciating it for the first time. He also started to appreciate his new life and the chance it gave him. One thing about mortality, he realised, is it brought a certain peace to him. He wasn't sure if all mortals felt this peace, since he knew many of them seek immortality, unaware of the true nasty surprises such a state bestows.  
  
He felt connected to people now, and a true connection to the world. It was perhaps the most important skill, for any salesman. In a strange way, it was a relief not to worry about an eternity of images and thoughts. The peace he felt now was something he would love forever.  
  
He continued down the used path towards the Market. He thought about designing new masks. Excitement crept into his thoughts at playing with masks the mortal way. It would be a challenge to work within their rules. It brought limits, but a certain thrill- and plenty of happiness. After all, Link was mortal. He could start all over, and let happiness spread slowly.  
  
Perhaps, that was the only way it could be done.  
  
************  
  
Link and Saria had camped in Lake Hylia. The watched the sun as it raised for the morning, casting its strong rays into the clear lake. It was the perfect place to be in the summer.  
  
"Beautiful," said Saria wistfully at the scenery. The lake brought tranquillity and was pleasing to look at. Far better to her then the infinite and insurmountable sea.  
  
"Yes," said Link offering an apple as breakfast. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," said Saria as she took a bite out of it. It felt sweet and ripened; as perfect as she felt this day started. She scanned the lake, making out the outlines of small fishes.   
  
Link took out another apple for himself, and started eating it with her.   
  
They sat together, looking at the lake, not really sure what to say to each other. After all, they now had pretty much all their lives together.  
  
Link always thought when he first realised he was someone with a destiny; he would have to face that destiny alone. Having Saria, not just as a disembodied voice, but as a person and friend beside him made him feel joyous. The bleak future he had painted for himself was not going to happen, as long as she was around.   
  
"What are you thinking," said Saria.  
  
"Oh nothing much," said Link.  
  
"You were staring at me funny," she smiled.  
  
Link went a little red, embarrassed at being caught. "I was just wondering what it will be like. To travel together, see everything with you," he said.  
  
"I don't know," she said wondering. "But didn't you say to me it be the greatest adventure of all?"   
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I think I've had it with adventures though," said Link. "From now on, let's just enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Yes!" said Saria. "It's like were on vacation!"   
  
"Absolutely," Link nodding.  
  
"Until, of course, some princess needs rescuing again."  
  
"Don't even joke about that Saria," Link groaned.   
  
"Relax" she patted his back playfully. "Even if it did happen, don't think I would just leave you to it alone! Besides, I have a feeling things are going to be really good from now on in Hyrule."  
  
Link lay on the grass, now looking at the clear blue sky. "I hope so, Saria. For as long as it can be."  
  
The hero of Time felt himself completely relax; perhaps for the first time in two years. His life long friend, Saria, also sat next to him. Their two fairies watched them in silence.  
  
"Would destiny let them take a break?" asked Navi.  
  
"Only time will tell," said Sayl.  
  
***********  
  
"Magnificent," Gannondorf thought as he looked at the Pyramid. This was now his main power base. Still, he wasn't sure where the image of the pyramid came from. In fact, a lot of memories were coming that he had no idea when or where they happened. He actually wanted to have a replica of Hyrule castle, having enjoyed it during the forgotten years he ruled it in. In any case, he found the pyramid far more appealing then he realised.  
  
For some reason, he also remembered fighting Link. Another battle, not the one he clearly remembers. It was obviously memories from Dark Link. He had begun to suspect something happened to his shadow spell. Whatever it was, it did not matter.  
  
Bonding with the shadow has made him stronger then he ever dreamed. Added to this, he now possessed the Triforce! The complete Triforce itself! It fulfilled his wish, and made a world he ruled since the beginning of time. It was complete with its own inhabitants and its own history, written as he saw fit. To prevent others from using the holy symbol, he had it sealed in a special room in the pyramid.   
  
Inside were a mass of catacombs and traps, no being aside from him could go pass them. Not even that child could manage such a feat, he made certain of that.  
  
"My world," he thought looking at it from the top of the pyramid. He knew the names of each and every place, as if he himself sculpted it from the nothingness of the sacred realm. It was all his… all of it. The Mysery Mire, the Evil woods, Death Mountain, the Bleak Planes- so many places… he could just reap all he saw into his hand and either crush it or set it elsewhere.   
  
He didn't even need an army anymore. He truly was… a god.  
  
And yet, he still looses.  
  
"It is not Hyrule," he said wondering what his next action should be. If he continued to rule this dark mirror world, even for an eternity, Hyrule would still be out there. What of his vow of revenge? It would be so easy to forget about it, and accept this… illusion.  
  
"Never!" he shouted. If a god he was, then surly he should rule all.   
  
He salivated what he had with madness. Like any madness, he wanted more…   
  
This world, this dark work; it was real in every conceivable way. Even the inhabitants seemed real. To them, it was as if he had ruled them perpetually. The fear in their eyes as they whispered his name, his incredible legend on everyone mind, the lack of hope for deliverance…  
  
Everything was exactly how he dreamed his world could be. However, like a dream, it was without substance.   
  
A fool's gold.  
  
Another strange effect of this new world was that everyone here had a form that mirrored their hearts and mind. Just by looking at one, you can see the state of a person within their soul. Even he, master of the Triforce, was not spared this fate.   
  
He towered far above most men, his given clothes marking his great powers. His body emphasised everything to do with power and strength. A great black cape was on his back, perpetually keeping his robes in darkness. His eyes were bright with intelligence, yet shadowed in secrecy. His new form, allowed him even greater mastery of the magical forces.  
  
He was Gannon, the King of Evil, and he was not though with Hyrule yet. He may be trapped, but he knew this world had a deep connection to the world of his birth. He felt it. It just needed a push, and Hyrule would present itself.  
  
"After I master this place, I will find a way to break the seal." It would only be a matter of time.  
  
Memories again flowed. Fractures… yes! There are fractures scattered in Time. How did he know this? "What has my shadow been up to," he wondered. It matters not. If there were indeed fractures, he could use the Triforce and slowly take over Hyrule one inch at a time.   
  
"You wait Hyrule. If it takes days or centuries, I will break free."  
  
He had all of eternity to plan.  
  
************  
  
Ruto rose from her sleep, the fact that she was still an adult hard to forget.  
  
She couldn't stay like this forever, she knew. She could feel the powers of the waters were almost hers to command, and the voice of Lord Jabu-Jabu becoming stronger. That voice was teaching her all about the responsibilities and powers that would be hers. She tried to shake the deity's voice out of her head. Being older would have been fine if that whale didn't find her!  
  
It was only supposed to be a little fun, but it was about to become serious. Nobody could defy lord Jabu jabu, not even her father. As a Zoran princess, she would have to commune with Jabu-Jabu and become queen.   
  
"I'm not ready for this," she said quietly. It was a hard fact to accept. She was usually ready for anything, but not this. She pushed herself up. "Time for me to leave," she thought. Saying that out loud seemed to quieten lord Jabu-Jabu slightly.  
  
She wondered if she should have taken the escort but quickly forgot about it. She was not the kind of zoran that needed an escort! She was very independent- in mind and spirit. She reached the exit of the caverns, letting herself jump to the platform beyond the waterfall.   
  
She had brought plenty of water, straight from the holy pool of Lord Jabu Jabu. This blessed water would keep her refreshed for weeks, if necessary. She was either coming back as her young self, or not at all she vowed.   
  
She paced herself evenly as she walked on land. It seemed to her that as a Zora grew, so did their dependence on the life giving water. Already, her body began to protest at being away from its natural environment. Her feet became sore and her skin started to dry a little. She applied some balm as well.  
  
"Honestly, if this is how it's going to be when I grow up, I don't think I want to grow at all," she thought. What good was it when she could not walk on land as she pleased? How could she see Link on the spur of the moment? Then again, royal zorans very rarely venture out of the caverns. She could not remember the last time her father even left his throne!   
  
She was going to be a prisoner in more ways then one. She feared becoming fat and boring, just like her father. She wanted to explore beyond the waters, an unusual trait for a Zora, particularly of royal birth. But that's what she wanted.   
  
The usual shrubs started to block her path. Without thinking, she tried to slice it as she always had before, only succeeding in grazing her fin- again.  
  
"I hate this!" she shouted angrily looking at her large fins. She missed being able to slice through anything she wanted. This was perhaps the fourth time she did this mistake. It was a hard habit to break. True, she was beautiful, but it would have been nice to have that ability in addition. These fins were made for swimming, not for cutting.  
  
I don't need to swim, I need to walk! Come on its not far now. Just a little further and you'll be back to yourself." She said to herself again.  
  
*********  
  
The Mask salesman continued to walk along the path to the market place.   
  
"Such a shame I missed the celebrations," he thought as he saw discarded items from it strewn along the path. Masks are always good for a celebration; even the ordinary ones. He looked at the large expanse of the Hylia fields. In summer, it truly was even more wondrous this time of year. Flowers had started to bloom, and the smell of pollen was strong in the air.  
  
As he looked, something caught his eye. There was a slight glow, further into the fields. It lasted only an instant before vanishing. There was something familiar about that light. It reminded him of a strong connection to his powers. The masks…  
  
"It couldn't be," he thought silently. Mask magic has been sealed from this world- more or less. Still, this might warrant further investigation. He felt conflicted with his curiosity and the need to see his shop. "I guess my shop will have to wait" he decided. This did not sit right with him.  
  
Shifting his pack's weight, he continued deeper into the fields.   
  
Travelling for about twenty minutes, he stopped at a rather plain site. A small patch of Earth, only about a meter, was slightly discoloured. The earth was in the form of a crater, as if a giant fireball had impacted. Yet, there was not a trace of a fire or anything.   
  
"Yet… this place is burned," he thought as he bent down and touched the grass. Not by fire, but by magic.   
  
Mask Magic.  
  
"Great goddesses," he whispered as he realised how dangerous this was. He prayed nobody was around on the impact. Either they would die, or… he didn't know what would happen. What would a mask spell do when there was no mask in the first place? There was nothing to direct the spell to a result. Anything could happen.  
  
He had not heard of anything happening to anyone lately. Then again, he was not exactly in the loop of conversation. His own powers were severely weakened as well. One thing was certain; he could not let this area go untreated. Someone else could wonder into it without seeing the danger.  
  
He concentrated his magic, forcing what little he had to awaken. Instantly, the fiery mask magic that permeated the crater became visible to the naked eye. It was a huge orange fireball, shaped like a pillar. Far greater in power then he even imagined. Even more dangerous then he could have thought.  
  
He was grateful when he saw no evidence of anyone visiting this place. You would have to be very unlucky to stand at this exact spot, away from the walking path. The consequences were uncertain, even to him.   
  
He spread his arms wide, touching the side of the fiery pillar. "Seal…" he commanded.   
  
The magic at first did not obey him.   
  
"Seal… The mask salesman… commands you!" he repeated. "Seal!" His eyes glowed a slight yellow.   
  
Slowly but surly, the magical fires started to dim. It dimmed to a point where he saw something in the centre. A strange distortion, flickering a dark black. It permeated the evil being he shed, as well as the magic of the masks. Focusing what little he had, he started to seal it as well.  
  
The dark thing shimmered out of existence.  
  
He collapsed, exhausted.  
  
"A portal," he realised. Not just an ordinary portal, like the waterways found in lakes. It was something similar to the portal he himself once created, to link Termina and Hyrule. But this portal was different. It conjured to him a mirror within a mirror, a warp into a strange and different world that retained a connection to Hyrule. It was unstable, and dangerous. Worse, it was only 'one way' into what he guessed must be a land of darkness.  
  
If anybody were to step on one, they could be lost forever.  
  
"This is the consequence of my actions," he mused. Unable to control the forces he accidentally unleashed, who knows what other horrors resulted. How, he wished, he could forget it. "No… I must remember it." The memory will always be with him. That was the thing about immortality- to live you forgot. It was a habit he had to break.  
  
There could be others. If there were indeed other portals, only he had the skills necessary to close them. The sages, as powerful as they were, could not function against mask magic… It was incompatible, having spawned ultimately from the ancient Triforce itself. They did not understand it like he did.  
  
It seemed he was still shackled to the ties of his former self. Perhaps this was his penance.  
  
In the centre of the fields, he tried once more to use his powers. For once, he succeeded better then he could have hoped. It was very hard however to keep hold of the visions. It was only the residual energies from the crater that allowed him even this.  
  
He started to get a jumbled idea and glimpses of other portals, scattered throughout Hyrule. Still, being the mask salesman gave some benefits, particularly when dealing with this kind of power.   
  
"They are everywhere" he realised. He detected them in the woods, the mountains, the plains, the ocean, the rivers… Some were huge vortexes; others were tiny and were already closing by themselves as the universe healed itself. He stretched himself too far and the trance broke. He committed what he saw to memory, and resigned himself to his fate.  
  
"I will close these portals, and ensure the safety of this world. It is my duty for starting this in the first place. Besides, where else could I get customers as interesting as here? A noble quest just like Link- only for me! Not a bad start to this world at all… Yes! Then everyone will like me!"  
  
Time was of the essence. He found a stone, and blocked up the crater just in case that portal decided to come back. He didn't think it likely, but it was better to be safe. Now he had to find the others.   
  
He used another short burst of his powers, to teleport towards the market place. His dire need gave him greater will, as it allowed him to cut a substantial amount of time. Still, it only allowed him to get 'half way' to his destination. Definitely a slight improvement, over that inconsequential jump he did last time in the mountain path.  
  
"Things are certainly looking up," he thought. He had to conserve his magic. If these portals were to be closed, he would need all he had.   
  
***********  
  
A red eye, like a point of light slowly appeared out it the air, watching the salesman teleport. It focussed on him in the spectral realm, where all beings such as him- and at one point the mask salesman can see into but no longer.  
  
"It would seem the mask salesman is still in possession of some of his powers, just like I was. How the scales have turned… Very well, I will wait until he exhausts them. It will not be long. I have a special surprise for you Gannondorf, thanks to Link. My time will come…" Instantly, a wooden sceptre appeared in his hands.  
  
He 'floated' across the fields, his robes making it impossible to tell if he was using his legs or was magically moving across. He went to the place the salesman had just sealed, standing in the same spot. He didn't notice the bolder, apparently disappearing right through it. 


	3. Ally of Good, Ally of Evil

Chapter 2  
  
  
Link and Saria had finished exploring Lake Hylia. Link wanted to dive into the water itself, to show Saria the entrance to the water temple. He wasn't going to enter it. They couldn't since it was sealed. Also, he didn't have a blue tunic and there was no way they were going to use any masks having had their fill of that kind of power.  
  
They explored further around the lake, but Link was starting to feel bored. While here, there was only one thing to do to alleviate boredom.  
  
"Don't let him go that way!" Navi called.   
  
"Why not?" said Saria.  
  
"That's where Link likes to fish. If you let him go there, you could be here for weeks!"  
  
"Navi!" said Link indignantly. "I don't take weeks!"  
  
"Sure," Navi said with a hint of sarcasm. "Remember this?" The fairy started buzzing around the hylian boy. "Hey! Listen! Hey Listen! Hey!"  
  
"Okay! I give up!" Link laughed.  
  
Saria also laughed. "I bet I can catch a fish this time. Why not let me give it a try?"  
  
"Not you too!" Navi put on a look of faint, as well as a fairy could.  
  
"Speaking of fish, I wonder what happened to Ruto," she thought insightfully. "What do you think?"  
  
Link grinned. "I bet she's enjoying while she can to boss people around!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know" said Link. "I wouldn't want to be anything I'm not. Even though time."  
  
"Tell me about it;" said Saria rhetorically, "After what happened in the Island of Time, I'm glad we don't grow up that fast." It was weird to say the least.  
  
"I remember…" he smiled again as that image came to his mind. "I thought you looked really good as a grown up."   
  
Saria blushed at the compliment. "So did you," she said.  
  
An uncomfortable silence descended.  
  
"Ruto stayed as an adult," Link summarised thinking aloud. "Personally, I doubt it would do any harm. She'll be fine. I bet the salesman already changed her back by now."  
  
"I guess. Where too now?" asked Saria.  
  
"Let's just see where the road takes us; how about that?"  
  
"How adventurous!" Saria giggled again.  
  
*****************  
  
After walking the rest of the way, the mask salesman approached the gates of Hyrule castle. There was a clean-up operation, due to the celebrations of the other day. He wasted no time, and reached his shop. There was a notice on the door. The salesman read it aloud.  
  
"Warning. The proprietor has not paid up for this months rent. He/she was unavailable to make arrangements. By the laws of King Hyrule, this is a formal eviction notice. All stock found will be sold to the highest bidder, or discarded?" The salesman took a deep breath. "I have no time for this!"   
  
"You're the mask salesman, aren't you?"  
  
The salesman looked down to see a girl in a yellow dress. He recognised her. "I know you; you are that girl always chasing chickens." She was a strange one, he remembered.  
  
"Can I buy a mask?" she asked. "I think I should have a chance now."  
  
The salesman arched an eyebrow. "You must have seen this notice. I fear I am out of business."  
  
"But you are the mask salesman!" she said as if that should make him immune to such mundane things.  
  
"Yes, and I am quite penniless right now" he explained.  
  
"But… I want to buy a mask."  
  
"A mask? Really?" He rubbed his hands. "I see. Well… let me sort this out with the market guild, and you can step into my office! I'm sure when I talk with them we can make a deal of some sort. As you say, I am the mask salesman!"  
  
*********************  
  
The market guild was situated as one of the buildings in the market place. The Mask salesman had not really used it, only going in once to lease the building though the general post.  
  
"Name." stated the male bureaucrat.  
  
"Mask salesman" he answered promptly.  
  
"That's your business. What's your name?"  
  
"My name? I- It's the mask salesman…" he repeated.  
  
The clerk sighed. "That's your name? Well… ah," he looked though his files. "Here you are. What an odd name… anyway, you owe us 1000 rupees, to be paid by next week."  
  
"Yes, about that. You see I've been out of town. But I'm ready to work-"  
  
"Do you have the money?"  
  
"Not as yet… but I'm sure we can cut a deal… What if I gave you a mask?"  
  
"Oh really? And what's so special about your masks? I doubt they're anything valuable."  
  
The salesman's eyes glittered and he almost hesitated in his next choice of words. He could feel the masks in his bag were almost insulted. He tried to keep control of himself. "Value is relative…" he said with a piercing gaze.   
  
"Ha Yeah relatively cheap- Your masks are certainly not worth a space in the market place of Hyrule castle! Why, even if I let you have the shop, you would never be able to make the money to pay the rent!"  
  
The masks almost started to vibrate. There was certainly anger inside now.  
  
The mask salesman realised things were going to get difficult. "I must insist you apologise" he said with finality.  
  
The bureaucrat ignored him. "Request for an extension is denied. You can keep the worthless masks; I doubt we can even 'give them away'. We will keep your deposit to pay of what you owe, and take the rest."  
  
"You can't do this!" The masks in his bag vibrated even more. The shake was now visible. "And unless you apologise to my masks, you may find yourself in a sticky situation…"  
  
"Your masks? What are you trying to pull? You lost your shop. But I tell you what- you can re-apply next year. I suggest trying something other then masks. Perhaps something people can actually use and actually care about."  
  
"Oh… you did not mean that…" The salesman said at the edge of insanity.  
  
"Yes I did. Kindly vacate the premises."   
  
"Please… just apologise…" The salesman gave it one last shot.  
  
"Get a move on!"  
  
The masks had had enough. There was a blinding flash.   
  
"I did warn you…" The mask salesman watched impassively.   
  
*******************  
  
There was no further trouble, and they gave him the key to the new locks. The girl was waiting as he led her inside.  
  
"Wow, how did you do it? I thought you had no money," she said.  
  
"Just a little negotiation and a little persuasion, I am a man of business after all…" He waved it aside.   
  
"Look! It's a clown!" The girl laughed at the clown juggling a mixture of bombs and Bombchus. He had a comical face, as if not really happy with what he's doing.  
  
"Indeed," nodded the salesman. "Quite entertaining, if I don't say so myself" he grinned a little. That mask spell will wear off in an hour he guessed. After all, it was only recently made. He led the girl inside his shop, dropping his bag onto the floor with a thump. "Ah, much better. Now then, you are my first customer of the day! I have so many masks, but really I don't have much time. There is a lot for me to do, you see and I have a big journey ahead of me."  
  
"Well, can I have one of the ones that give you powers?"  
  
The salesman stopped and studied her, raising an eyebrow. "How would you know about that?" he asked.  
  
"I want to try one of them. I'd love one that maybe… made you go really really fast? Those chickens get faster and I can't catch them anymore. I like chasing them. It's my favourite game."  
  
The salesman shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I am no longer selling masks of the ones you describe. I wish it made people happy, but they have a tendency to make people unhappy. I only want people happy."  
  
"But what about that clown?" she said.  
  
"Ah, well you see that was for a greater happiness- a simple domino effect if you will- Hey! How would you know what I just did?"  
  
"Please? Just one small mask? I only want to see it. I won't wear it."  
  
"Why?" He tried to probe into her mind. However, he felt himself surprisingly blocked easily. The girl didn't seem to notice. She clearly had some tie to the masks. Then again, perhaps he was still tired and his powers were weaker then ever.  
  
The girl put her arms around her back, uncertain and hesitant as she tried to explain. "I see people… but I see them with masks… when they wear one, I still see them. When they don't wear them, I sometimes see their masks. But with your masks, people seem… different. I want to know why… That's how I knew that clown was not really a clown…"  
  
The salesman paused as he eyed her. A moment passed between them. "You must leave; Now. Never discuss this with anyone, ever." His voice was full of fear.  
  
The girl fell back disappointed. "You… you understand what I mean, don't you. I'm not crazy, am I?"  
  
"No. You are not, but if you pursue this, you may find yourself becoming so. Please, this is for your own benefit. Go home, and forget all about this."  
  
"But I want to know more. Please, you are the only one I could think of to help me."  
  
The salesman started to wonder. If she didn't understand the nature of her powers, it could bring misery and misfortune to her and those around. "Very well, I will explain to you, so you understand the danger."   
  
The girl listened anxiously.  
  
"You have a power, unlike most in Hyrule. You are connected to a power I like to call Mask Magic, a very potent power that can be very dangerous. Let me explain." He held out a mask. "These powers are not part of the creation of Hyrule, they are not from the three goddesses, at least not directly. Using this power sets you apart from the world… I have only now rejoined…"   
  
"Rejoined? But-"  
  
"You must never use them, the salesman continued. "Else you may find yourself trapped away from Hyrule yet still in Hyrule like I was; an immortal shell in a mortal existence. What you see in others, the separation of a person with a mask could start to happen to you, except it will be to the world. Do you understand?"   
  
"I- I made some masks in school. They do weird things…"  
  
The salesman stood straight up. "You must keep them safe! Where are they? Tell me quickly!"  
  
"I brought them with me…" she held out a Kojiro mask, made out of paper and coloured in crayons. "This one seems to make the chickens like you. It's my favourite." She brought out a few more.   
  
The salesman scanned through them.  
  
Some of the paper masks were torn a little, while others were alright. She had made masks of people, animals, and even a flower. Most did not have any power; although would have if done correctly. Only the Kojiro mask actually had the halls marks of being a completely magical mask. She had made it with a lot of love.  
  
"You are certainly gifted." The salesman said while admiring them. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
"Amber."  
  
"Well Amber, I must ask not to make any more masks. I beg you. This Kojiro mask you made is quite good for a beginner, but it was luck more then anything. In time, your powers are likely to fade as are mine. Hyrule will be as it should be, once I seal all traces of it. Go home, and we should forget this. Is that alright?" he smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I was hoping we can make masks together," she said.  
  
"If it were possible, I would enjoy doing so. However, Masks such as mine- and yours, are too dangerous. Go home, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Amber stepped out of the store sadly.  
  
The salesman shook his head. It was inconceivable that someone else could use his magic. If anybody could, it would just have to be an innocent child. He considered it unlikely there was anyone else. Yes, he remembered that child was one of the few children that played continually in the market place. Perhaps it was her proximity to the shop… it was too coincidental that such a person existed right outside his door.   
  
It was not outside the realm of possibility that she was his 'replacement' to the void he left behind. It was the way of the world to replace a being of such power when descended.  
  
Nonetheless, it did not matter. Already, the powers of the masks were beginning to fade, as he had hoped. Cut of from the source of their power, his former self, they and all masks would never be able to curse or make someone unhappy. It was also a hindrance, since he needed those powers for his journey. There was not much time.  
  
He placed the masks from his bag pack to his shelf. "So long masks," he whispered to them. He put them gently, ensuring each was happy in their respective places. He once again felt saddened that they would loose their powers. After all, masks, for all the trouble they cause, they were a lot of fun…  
  
The rabbit mask fell back from the shelf into his bag. Noticing this, he put it back up. The mask just fell again.  
  
"Look here," he said picking the stubborn mask up again. "I know being on a shelf is a little boring, but this is serious work. You know I dislike wearing masks myself, and since I am not going on a business trip- no! I can not give you to someone! No! Out of the question- I can not play favourites. If I take you, I'll have to take you all… Now, stay here with the others."  
  
This rabbit mask was starting to get on his nerves. It was certainly the liveliest of the masks. This time, it stayed in its place. He eyed it for a second, but it did not fall from the shelf.  
  
The salesman blew out the candles, and closed the windows. He drew the simple curtains on them as well. With a note of finality, he closed and locked the shop.  
  
*******  
  
Once outside, the mask salesman expected to see Amber once again playing with the chickens as she always had. This time, she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't want to disappoint her, she was so eager to know about his powers. She must have run home. A good sign, he thought.  
  
He felt strangely empty without his bag of masks. He carried now some simple provisions to help him on his journey as well as a tent. He knew this was likely to be a rough journey but was confidant it would be over the sooner he got started.  
  
********  
  
Amber watched the salesman leave his shop from the ally. She tried to keep her eye on him, but a person in the crowed blocked the sight from her view. One second later, the salesman was gone. She was confused at the sudden disappearance, but reasoned he must have left in the crowd.  
  
Now was her chance! She walked past everyone and reached into the window of the mask shop, frustrated that he had locked it. "Oh come on! Open!" but it wouldn't budge. She had to get inside and understand these masks. She didn't know why, it was just an instinctive feeling inside her.  
  
She took out a wire, and carefully placed it through the frames of the window shutters. She didn't want to get caught doing this, but she noticed everyone in the market place seems to ignore this shop for the most part. She unhooked the doors, and was inside quickly. She jumped from the sill to the floor.  
  
"Whoa," was her first words. In the eerie darkness, each of the masks glistened strangely. She found the candles, but didn't have a match to light them with. One item seemed to glow as she approached it. It was the rabbit hood.  
  
"What power do you have?" she wondered as she held it. * Speed * came instantly to her mind. Startled, she dropped the mask. It stopped glowing as soon as it hit the floor. "I'm sorry!" she said, instantly wondering why was she talking to a mask? The other masks did not glow, although she thought there was something special about them too.  
  
"What am I doing here," she suddenly asked. She bent down, and picked up the rabbit mask. She wasn't sure what to do with it. "Why wouldn't the salesman tell me about you?" she wondered. If it did give speed, this is exactly what she asked for.  
  
She hoped to find some clue about what these other masks do and how they were made, but the salesman didn't look like he kept any notes here. She decided to leave and wait for his return.  
  
She put the mask back on the top shelf, and headed for the window. She was unaware that the rabbit hood had fallen immediately and found itself on her head. Before she could get out, she heard a knocking on the door.   
  
"Open up! I know you're in there Mask Salesman! You'd better undo this right now!" A female voice shouted.  
  
Amber didn't know what to do. She ducked from the view of the window, hoping the person would go away. She then saw the person's shadow as it peered into the window.  
  
"Come on! Mask salesman please change me back!" the voice called again.  
  
Amber tried to move along the wall to the side of the door. Her foot brushed against something, probably a sweeping brush. She watched horrified as it moved and fell on the floor with a sharp thump.  
  
"Ah ha! I heard you! Trying to hide from me? I got you now!"  
  
Amber felt a wave of fear. She couldn't get caught trespassing! She had to get out of here. In an instant, she felt something tingle on her head. It was the rabbit mask. * Run * the feeling pulsed inside her.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her. She got up, and ran to the open window. With one hand and an agility she never thought she had, she somersaulted outside in a flash landing on her feet. Everyone was moving incredibly slow. Even the zoran woman knocking at the door didn't seem to notice her yet. The sounds of the market also grounded to a halt leaving a very eerie feeling. It was a relative instant, where she was back in the ally way zipping through the slow crowed.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ruto felt someone brush past her. "Watch where you're going!" Whoever it was was long gone. Hylians were so impolite and inconsiderate; always invaded your personal space. There was still no answer from the shop. Something must have been in there, when she heard that noise.  
  
"Where is that guy!" she thought defeated. She sat at the door, wishing he was here. A second later she got up and tried to pound the door open, smashing the strong wood with all her might. "Open up! Because of you I'm about to start having eggs!"  
  
Everyone in the market place stopped and stared at her. The silence was unbreakable.  
  
"Don't you people have something better to do? Move it!" Ruto shouted.  
  
There was a slight mumble as everyone got back to their daily business.  
  
Ruto couldn't believe the salesman wasn't here.   
  
"Where is the jerk that turned me into a clown?" a short hylian shouted.  
  
Ruto perked up at this. "Do you mean the mask salesman?"  
  
"Yeah he turned me into a clown! Do you know how many pies I've thrown in my face? And I could have been killed juggling bombchus!"  
  
"Was he here?" Ruto asked quickly.  
  
"You mean he's not in the shop? Why the dirty cheater! He promised me 1000 rupees by the end of the week. That's it! This shop is toast."  
  
"Before you do that, let me pay the bill" said Ruto. She couldn't afford to have the shop gone. The salesman would never come back if it was gone.  
  
"You? Do you have the money? In cash?"  
  
Ruto nodded.   
  
The bureaucrat thought about it. Money was everything to him. Someone rich enough to pay 1000 rupees didn't come often. "Very well, the shop can stay for another month. I need 500 rupees by the next week. If I don't get it, either from you as a silent partner or the mask salesman, this shop is for sale. Understood?"  
  
"Sure, fine. Just send future bills to the zoran caverns." She felt her father wouldn't mind. She handed 1000 rupees.  
  
The bureaucrat nodded with a smile. He had just made a great profit from a worthless shop. "The paperwork will be processed. Goodbye." He left for the market guild, anxiously rubbing his hands.  
  
"I've got to find the salesman quickly!" Ruto realised.  
  
********  
  
Amber couldn't believe what she did. The free feeling of movement this mask had made any action almost like dancing. She pulled of the rabbit mask, coming off easily. "Speed is an understatement," she said to it. "Thanks for your help."  
  
From that tiny display of power, she knew this mask could potentially transport her across vast distances in a sheer instant. She didn't mean to take the mask, but now that she had it, she wasn't sure what to do with it. She felt the mask liked being worn. Weird.  
  
She decided to take it home, and maybe figure out how it was made. She was sure she could make similar masks too.  
  
***********************  
  
Gannondorf felt it. A sudden claustrophobia filled him, as if his prison just became even more closed from Hyrule. He didn't understand what had happened. He stood up from his throne as he felt a presence.  
  
"You are being sealed once more, Gannondorf."  
  
Ganondorf looked to see the hooded figure. "Who are you? You dare to breach my fortress? How did you?" He wasn't really angry. What did he have to fear, with the Triforce in his hand?  
  
The hooded figure carried a long staff. He tapped it impatiently on the floor silencing the dark King. "I know all about you, Keeper of the Triforce. You are Gannondorf, once former ruler of the Gerudo of the land of Hyrule... but that feels like a life time ago, doesn't it?"  
  
"True," Gannondorf grinned, crossing his arms impatiently. "You know quite a bit about me, yet I know little of you; strange for one such as me."  
  
The hooded figure bowed curtly. "You are not a god, Gannondorf. You merely wield powers akin to the gods."  
  
"I am as close to a god as any mortal can be," he said. "Sealing me will not matter. I will reach Hyrule and rule all."  
  
"Unlikely. Even for now, while the seal is weaker then it has ever been before, you can not. Already someone has started to close away the vortexes. You will be stuck here for a very long time. Perhaps that is the one limit you must remember above all else: The sage's seal prevents any action against Hyrule- while it holds."  
  
Gannon sat back on his throne. "I see. But I also see something else… You are not affected by the Triforce either… You are not a part of the world I created." It was a statement. Not a question.  
  
The hooded figure nodded. A single red eye blazed under the cowl. "Oh, that is quite true. I have seen people use the Triforce before throughout history. I am always nearby; when I feel someone will gain possession of all three parts and has a heart such as yours, as rare as it is. Foolish wishes intrigue me."  
  
"I fail to see how my wish was anything but foolish. Look around you, all is mine!"  
  
"You can never truly have all Gannon. There is always something… Nevertheless, the Triforce will grant your wish as best it can, it can do no less. But you must be aware of the legendary hero that will someday come and undo this wish- if it ever comes to pass."  
  
Gannon laughed. "Yes. The foolish Hylians spoke of this legend in the Triforce. I know all about it, nothing but a superstition. No mortal could fight someone such as me! It is a story to keep people away from true power. Ha!" It was a joke of the cosmic scale.   
  
"Most thought the same was of the Triforce. Yet it is quite real."  
  
Ganon didn't much care about it. "You have yet to tell me who you are" he said again.  
  
The figure once again tapped his staff on the floor. "I am not a mortal, Gannon, nor am I one of the gods."  
  
"A demon then?" said Gannon intrigued.  
  
"No, not even that. Perhaps the ghost of a demon… I am old, Gannon, as old as the Triforce you hold. But we are allies…"  
  
Gannon raised an eyebrow. "What need have I of an ally? I hold the Triforce!"  
  
"Because… I can traverse the seal."  
  
Gannon stood up with contempt. "You? Impossible! How can you accomplish this where I fail?"  
  
"I spoke of the vortexes… you sensed them as fractures throughout your realm. I know their powers. They are not of Hyrule's goddesses, not even the Triforce can touch them. The sages themselves can not block them or interfere with them. They are much like my own powers. I can travel through them in any direction. I admit it is harder to travel into Hyrule then here, but I am not barred in the same way as you. I can also make it so that you will also travel to the light world and spread your might throughout the land. It may even be possible with my aide to alter fate itself. You could reign forever."  
  
"You promise all this… What is in it for you?"  
  
"Simply the misery, pain and souls of many beings. Your coming will greatly increase my trade."  
  
Gannon didn't really understand. But he relished the chance to take Hyrule. Misery and pain were things he understood too. "What is your plan then? Can you simply take me to Hyrule now?"  
  
The hooded figure shook his head. "Impossible. No living being may enter Hyrule at present from here. The sages ensured that much. You, however, can gain people from Hyrule and trap them here. I have a plan. Given time, you shall escape faster with my help then without it."  
  
Gannon mulled it over. "Very well. I shall see if you can do as you promise."  
  
"I thought you would see it that way. It is agreed then."  
  
In a puff of back smoke, the hooded figure disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
To be continued. 


	4. A sudden change of pace

Chapter 3  
  
  
Link and Saria had travelled throughout the lands of Hyrule. In the space of just over a month, they had camped out under the stars of the deep canyons, and the high mountains. They never went to the same place twice. Link loved showing her all he can, telling her about the experiences. In a way, it made light of how serious and dangerous his predicament was.  
  
As an experienced explorer, Link knew how to live with minimal recourses at his disposal. His knowledge of the terrains and various shortcuts impressed Saria greatly. He thanked Saria for the complement, but acknowledged it was Navi who taught him or her suggestions that saved him in the end.  
  
Link showed her the Goron city. She was able to see the stone warriors and how they lived. She even got to meet Darunia, who considered Link a blood brother for his help while they lost their main food source to the dodongo.  
  
"It is good to see you Link, after so long." Darunia said with a rare smile cracking his stone features.  
  
"Likewise, I want you to meet Saria" he introduced.  
  
The old goron eyed her. "Friends of Link are always welcomed, especially a pretty girl. When you marry, I will become your blood brother too! You are getting married soon, are you not?"  
  
"I- that is-" Link stammered as best he could turning red from embarrassment.   
  
Saria was at a loss for words too. "We are not really-"  
  
"You have a lot to learn my Brother!" Darunia laughed giving Link a slight push.   
  
Link nearly fell on his back by the force, but he shifted his weight automatically to regain balance.   
  
Darunia took them to the main chambers. "Come, we are having a big feast to celebrate. Everyone was in a party mood, even my people. I'm told very classy pearl rocks will be available, and that is just for starters! Later on we will have a course of diamond encased in marbles." The usually bad tempered Darunia was in an exceptionally good mood.  
  
"You are still celebrating?" said Saria surprised. She had thought the spirit of celebrations were long over.  
  
"Of course! We Gorons celebrate far longer then most others, being sturdier."   
  
"Thanks Darunia for the offer, but we can't eat rocks," said Link politely.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something for you too. Get my chef at once!" he called. "Prepare a meal and drinks for two hylian guests. We have stories to trade do we not?"  
  
  
******************   
  
The meal proceeded well. They didn't have much to offer Link and Saria, but they gave fresh mountain water, and very sweet berries. They also gave an assortment of other vegetables, prepared expertly by the Goron chef with a unique flavor that was surprisingly pleasant.  
  
Darunia took a huge chunk of lava rock from the table; it was spread like a small rockery. He split it like a piece of fruit, swallowing the first half. Another Goron was banging hollow stones, in some form of music. All in all, it was the noisiest way of eating Link had ever observed.  
  
Saria could only stare at the Gorons, tossing rocks and boulders as if light as feathers. She was cautious not to go too close to the table, less she get picked up accidentally!  
  
"Boy! Where have you been anyway? You missed a lot of excitement." Darunia wanted to hear everything.  
  
Saria smiled. "Link and I were helping people" she said simply.  
  
Darunia laughed heartedly. "Ha! Yes, my brother here is a generous and brave soul. I never met a Hylian like him. I was always wary about the younger Hylians and I now know I was right: They are a spirited bunch. He alone stood against the Dodongos and helped us get food for my people."  
  
"Not to mention Volvagia" added Saria proudly.  
  
"Volvagia? The Dragon?" Darunia laughed again. "Link is brave, but he is not foolish enough to fight something like that! Besides that dragon rests forever in the lava core, has been for ten thousand years! I prey it will always be so."  
  
Link shook his head. It was always going to be like this.   
  
Saria asked another question. "By the way, did mask salesman come to you? I heard you were changed by him. I take it he changed you back?"  
  
Darunia suddenly frowned angrily. His mighty fists impacted against the stone table, visibly making it crack. "The fowl warlock! If I ever see him again he will regret the day he saw me. He dared to cast magic on me! Greatest of all Gorons!" He emphasised his point by hitting the table again.  
  
His sore mood was back. Some of the Gorons shuffled away from him. He was quite sensitive about what happened; to be tricked by such a man was low to him. After a while he forgot about it and the subject was not brought up again.  
  
The mood of the feast started to dwindle. Link told more about their adventures, with Saria adding a few sentiments to it. Some Gorons danced to the beating of the drums. Link and Saria tried to dance to the music, but the rhythm was a little alien to them, even to the adaptable Link.   
  
Hours passed, as the rhythm started to slow taking a more casual turn.  
  
"You are leaving already?" said Darunia spotting his two guests heading for the exit.  
  
"Afraid so," said Link. "This is quite a party though," Saria agreed as well with him in this.   
  
"Your first Goron party feast no doubt! There is no shame in admitting you Hylians don't have the same constitutions as us. This party will last many hours yet!"  
  
Link knew he was boasting a little over the top. Some Gorons were already slumped into discreet corners, already full and tired. They have been doing this on and off for the whole month he guessed. Gorons took the party as they rolled- full of momentum. When started, they wont stop after a long time.  
  
"Keep the party going for us," said Link .  
  
"Yeah!" said Saria with as much enthusiasm as she could.  
  
Darunia nodded. "You can count on it brother. You! Wake up and say goodbye to our guest!"   
  
A Goron shuffled awake, giving a small wave and a goron-like snore as he curled back up.   
  
"Bring on the lava rocks there are still many hours to go! We will continue this until the next sunrise!"  
  
Link and Saria continued to leave. Their heads were pounding from- well the pounding of rocks and drums.  
  
The peace of the mountain trail made them pause a little as they recuperated.  
  
"Those were interesting friends of yours, Link" said Saria grateful she could now rest a bit.   
  
"I know," agreed Link. "They take some getting used to. Darunia was exceptionally happy with the Party. Say, this might be a good chance for us to see the very top of Death Mountain! You can even see the forest from here if you look hard enough."  
  
"Link, I- um" she stopped slightly.  
  
"What wrong?" said Link looking at her in concern.  
  
"It's just well- I'm starting to feel a little tired." Saria stammered a little ashamed. They have been constantly on the move, since leaving the woods. She admired Link's never ending stamina, but she was reaching her limits. "Do you think- I mean if you don't mind, I think I want a home to sleep in."  
  
"A home," Link thought. "I understand. Do you- well, you know, you can still go back to the woods. I want you happy Saria, and the Deku tree said we can return if we wished." Link offered.  
  
"If we did, would you stay?"  
  
Link fell silent. "You know the answer to that Saria," he sighed sadly. "I wish I could but- I can't."  
  
Saria nodded. "I feel the same way Link. After being out here with you, I also know I can never really return, Maybe visit, but not 'really' return.' It was not something she regretted, as long as she was with her friend. "I just wish we had a new home for ourselves now, if we have new lives we should have a new home, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I think I know how we can get that," said Link as he formed a plan. "Let's go to Kakariko."  
  
"Really? You can get us a home?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. Trust me. There is a home waiting for us in the village." Link repeated proudly.  
  
Saria thought it would be perfect if they could do that. "In that case, why don't we see the top of Death Mountain first then?"  
  
"I thought you were tired," said Link confused.  
  
"Well, if you say there is a home for us in Kakariko, I can rest afterwards now!" Saria laughed, the tension inside her broke with this.  
  
Link smiled, glad to put Saria's worries at ease. "Alright, we'll just do a quick stop. Believe me, the sight is something you will never forget.  
  
*************   
  
Ruto was almost in tears. Every time she thought she had caught up to the salesman, he had always left faster then was possible and she lost trace of him. The last straw came when she had followed his trail to the Gerudo encampment. When she reached there, she was told the traveller had gone into the desert itself some time ago without a guide. Success! She thought. The salesman would have to come back to the encampment after spending time in the desert. She could wait here.  
  
The Zoran was already feeling slightly ill with dehydration this close into the arid area, there was no way she would ever try to cross the Hyrulean Desert itself! Only the holy waters of Jabu Jabu were keeping her from collapsing there and then. The Gerudo tended to her, offering water and hospitality. They seemed to think she had the look of a warrior, even if somewhat different to the ones they were used to. She thanked them greatly for their help and spent a few days with them anxiously waiting for the re-emergence of the salesman.  
  
Ruto was perhaps the first Zoran these Gerudo had ever seen in their area. She answered questions about the zora, but did not say she was the princess. After all, Gerudo were still thieves at heart, she didn't know if their honor disapproved of kidnappings. She was quite relaxed until she was told the salesman had come and gone from the encampment.  
  
The Zoran princess rushed out, hoping to catch him on the canyon bridge. However, he had once again eluded her. She called out his name in vain, hoping for him to reappear, but he did not. Anxiously, she ran pass the bridge and onto the sloping Hylian fields.   
  
There was not a figure around anywhere. Once again she called for him, to no avail.  
  
Resigned, there was only one choice and that was to keep moving.  
  
"He just keeps going," she thought. What was he doing? There seemed to be no pattern at all to his movements. He would go someplace in the shortest way, then moved to another just as urgently using that annoying teleportation thing he does. It made absolutely no sense. She could never keep up the pace indefinitely, her supply of holy water was running out.  
  
Worse, since she lost track of him on the fields itself, there was no way to know his general direction at all. She started to drink the last of the Holy water, leaving only one sip for later.  
  
*Zoran * whistled a voice.  
  
Ruto looked around.  
  
* I am here my child, * said the voice.  
  
She couldn't believe it. In the casket of the holy water, reflected was the silhouette of Lord Jabu Jabu. He was talking to her directly!  
  
"Lord Jabu Jabu! I um-" She stumbled over what to say. Lord Jabu Jabu rarely spoke more then a few words, and even then only if you were within his presence!  
  
The silhouette became stronger, until the water in her casket reflected the whale in its entirety. It waited for Ruto to say something.  
  
"I- I suppose you may be wondering why I've not come back yet. Well, it's taken a bit longer then I thought. I just need more week-"  
  
"No time, my child," said Jabu Jabu.  
  
"No time? What do you mean?"  
  
"You will now be Queen... You have reached the age. Return to the caverns" the ocean deity commanded.  
  
"Look Jabu Jabu I know you might think that, but I really haven't grown despite what it looks like."  
  
The reflection of Jabu Jabu looked impassively.   
  
"Come on! Give me another day! Then you will see I'm not really ready. You owe me when I helped you before." She reminded.  
  
Jabu Jabu spoke, not listening. "The cycle continues. You are the start; your parents are the end. It continues for a millennium like the tides, and will continue for as long as I remain. You must return at once. Your eggs are ready. The new generation must be prepared by your hand, with my guidance. Then the cycle will repeat."  
  
  
"I am not queen of the zorans yet!" she shouted to the deity.  
  
Jabu Jabu did not respond.   
  
Ruto continued to argue. "Stop telling me what to do alright! I hate it. If you would just see- I mean you are Lord Jabu Jabu, can't you see what happened on the Isle of Time?"   
  
"Ruto, you have grown. Your instincts alone will pull you back to the caverns."  
  
"I can get more holy water. It's worked so far. Can't I have more? Just a little more?"  
  
"Your eggs are ready. Come." With that, the picture of Jabu Jabu became cloudy and vanished, replaced by the reflection of Ruto.   
  
Ruto felt herself go numb, as her mind started to wonder. Her thoughts regressed back home, that wonderful comfortable and warm caverns, with their waters pure and fresh. Why was she here, in the harsh climate of the fields? Return to the caverns. It was much nicer.  
  
"No!" she screamed, realising where her thoughts were going. She sipped the last of the holy water of Jabu Jabu, anxious that he not make another return. "Your spell won't work Jabu Jabu," she thought to herself. At least, she hoped it was a spell. It was difficult to concentrate, but she as long as she focused on something else, she hoped she would be fine.  
  
She had to continue and find the salesman.  
  
  
******************  
  
The salesman felt drained. The journey across the desert was harsh, but another portal was closed. That was the sixth portal. Each time he sealed one that strange feeling of dread always emerged. It was as if something was watching him, waiting for him to loose his guard. The portals bled darkness into Hyrule, a darkness born of his old magic. Still he felt he had done some good in stopping the darkness in its tracks.  
  
If something was trying to escape, perhaps Gannondorf, he had to hurry. He knew there were two portals left. Thankfully, they were very close together. Both were atop Death Mountain. He tried once more to shift himself toward them, but the teleportation jumps were becoming more and more erratic.   
  
He persevered, knowing he was very close to his goal. "It is just two more, just two more. I can do two more!"  
  
He tried another teleportation, only to reach within eye distance of the entrance of Kakariko. Once again, that drained feeling came to him. He was on his last remaining powers now. There would be no more teleportation, for a very long time. He anxiously ran the rest of the way to the village, certain time was running out.  
  
He felt a pressing need in him to close these two portals in particular. The darkness within them had grown to a new level. He thought it was like closing a pipe with many holes in it- the last holes will pour water at a faster rate. The same was so with the evil powers from the other world.  
  
He dug deep down within his sprit, trying to find enough power to do one more teleportation. He felt the power once again come temperamentally, just enough. In mid run, he vanished.   
  
********************  
  
"This could be our home," said Link opening the door. "After you," he said with excitement.  
  
Saria studied the huge house as she entered. It was extremely spacious, not like the Kokiri huts. But it lacked the charm she associated with a home. "We can just move into it?"  
  
"Well kind of. This house belonged to a family I once helped. I ran into them when I was searching for Navi. They said they had no wish to live here anymore and offered the house to me as a gift. I didn't take the house, but they gave me the deed anyway. They said I can move into it when ever I wanted."  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Saria.  
  
"They wanted to start over. They were cursed with a greed for wealth. They felt giving away the house to me would be a good start to their new lives. They wanted to start over."  
  
"I guess we could start over here too," she said. "The place does need cleaning up though." It was well kept physically though.  
  
"We can fix it up in no time. It will have everything we like."  
  
Saria smiled at the idea. "But how do we get everything? I mean we don't have the Deku tree to just make it for us anymore." Living in the forest was very convenient with the Deku tree to help them. He was able to make food, clothing, even the beds they slept in. None of that can happen here.  
  
Link had it all planned out. "We need to buy things. I have enough money to buy the basics. There are some builders that owe me a favor as well. This place will be great!"  
  
Saria wondered how they could live here. It would not be like the Kokiri forest. The people of Kakariko were incredibly different. She certainly couldn't fit in with them. Link was so good at adapting to new situations, it was like he belonged everywhere he went. She wished she had that innate ability. There will always be a part of her that will remember the woods as her home. She knew, in some small way, Link could also feel it. After all, he had spent his entire young life with them.  
  
"What do you think Saria?" Link asked hoping it was okay. She seemed lost a little as she thought about it.  
  
"I think this could work," said Saria warming to the idea. "I guess we still have to use the sleeping bags until everything is made though. Some greenery would be nice here."  
  
"It will be perfect," said Link again enthusiastically. "The people of Kakariko are quite friendly too."  
  
"I guess, they just seem different then what I expected" she said looking out the window. She thought Hylians in a village would be relaxed. If they worked as hard as she saw in the market place, should they not rest in their village? There were pockets of activity scattered throughout.   
  
Putting her thoughts aside Saria walked upstairs, finding the dusty loft. The previous occupiers had taken everything with them. The window was smaller up here, but gave an okay view of the town as well as some of the Hylian fields. Sayl then alerted her when a prickly feeling invaded her senses.  
  
"I sense magic on the mountain" The fairy said calmly.   
  
Saria could barely see the mountain from her view but with telepathy, she was able to see what the fairy saw. She rushed back downstairs.  
  
"I heard!" said Link before Saria said anything. They both ran out to investigate.  
  
All of Kakariko was looking at the spectacle, like someone has lit a firework bright enough to be seen for miles.  
  
* What's happening * thought Saria telepathically.  
  
* I don't know * Link though back. "But I think we should find out."  
  
*************  
  
Ruto was now passing Lon Lon ranch. It was at this point she became confused and disorientated. The salesman could have gone anywhere from here.  
  
Her instincts took advantage of her confusion, sending a clear message to move towards the caverns. Is it not possible the salesman was there? It was one of the only places he did not go. He might be there. It was not impossible.  
  
She tried to regain her focus, to remember exactly what she was doing. The voice of Jabu Jabu was becoming stronger and harder to resist. She resisted is with all her will. It was then she saw the spark of light on the mountain.  
  
It pulsed outward like a bright star, staying for well over a minute. It was red at first, and then turned blue. Suddenly it became a fierce white, and ebbed and vanished from sight.  
  
"It has to be him!" She said gratefully, though uncertain what was happening. Nothing was going to stop her now. Not even Lord Jabu Jabu.  
  
With purpose, she ran towards the mountain path, ignoring as best she could thoughts about the caverns.  
  
  
********  
  
The salesman felt his body on fire as he reappeared on the mountain path. He had just used more magic then he actually had. He was slowly feeling better however. The magic from the portal was nearby, and actually fed new life in to him. 'It was not right', he mused silently. These portals were evil. He had no doubt about it, just as he had no doubt that his magic was not evil. Yet here he was taking the power like milk to a baby; especially here where the mountains permeated Mask Magic.  
  
He couldn't help it. He took the magic, letting it sustain him for just a little longer. Once he felt strong enough, he walked closer to the source, feeling stronger each step he took.  
  
This was the first of the portals of Death Mountain. The mask salesman raised his hands, in a practiced fashion. He took a deep breath, using the magic from the environment, making it bend to his will. He willed it slowly, eventually bringing a required amount to his command. A great flash lit the mountain. Like an ignition in a gas filled room, the spark of power lit the magic permeating already around him.  
  
"Seal!" He pronounced, partially aware of the great spectacle. The portal shifted, fighting the spell being cast on it. "Seal!" he repeated. The portal started to succumb and the spell was complete. The salesman found another stone, and carefully placed it atop as an added safety measure.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," he said at last, "just one more to go." It was further up the mountain. In order to get there, he may have to wind close to where the Gorons lived. He prayed the Gorons would not catch him. That Darunia fellow was quite adamant he was not to be seen again. They may thank him, if he saved them from all the evils in the other world, he hoped. He had to hope it.  
  
"One more teleport. Just one more… one more please" He concentrated with everything he had, but there was absolutely no chance he could do it again. If magic could be gauged, he guessed he had entered into the realm of negative numbers. On the bright side, he knew exactly where the portal was now. Unfortunately, it was in a part of the mountain where there was no clear path to reach.  
  
"Hey! What you doing here?" A Goron rolled down, attracted by his display of magic.  
  
"Hi there!" the salesman said a little nervously at being caught by a Goron. "I was just thinking I could use your help. You see there is some bad magic going around-"  
  
"Our leader warned all of us about you. You he that laid curse on him."  
  
"No! Well yeah, kind of. But we are friends now. Look, I need to get up there and undo this nasty-"  
  
"You did something up there?"  
  
"Me? No. Well not really. Actually in part, but-"  
  
A second Goron appeared. "He the one that made magic light?"  
  
The first Goron nodded. "I tell Darunia he has returned. Would not want to be you now, Warlock. You stand guard; make sure he doesn't try anything funny." The Goron left quickly to get Darunia.  
  
"Okay, I stand guard. Warlock will not leave I promise."  
  
The salesman felt himself scared, and wanted to leave as he looked at his guard. But he could not allow that one portal up there to remain open. He looked up, wishing he could fly up there. Suddenly, he felt the wind knocked out of him. Everything seemed to become skewed and stretched. The sound of the wind was all he could here.   
  
"This is so cool!" a young voice piped. "You're safe now!"  
  
The salesman slumped to the floor. He was a good three hundred meter distance from where he started and out of sight from the Goron. He looked to see Amber, the young girl had the rabbit mask.   
  
"Amber." He said realising. "You did not make that mask, did you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No. Actually, Mr Salesman, it came from your shop."  
  
"I see… and were you in my shop at the time?"  
  
"Well… I didn't mean to take it. Honestly, it just sort of came to me. I tried throwing it back to your window, but it-"  
  
"Came back to you," the salesman sighed. "Yes, it tends to do that. How long have you had it?"  
  
"Ever since you left your shop- um three weeks ago I think."  
  
"And… it hasn't turned you into a rabbit?" asked the salesman carefully.  
  
Amber laughed. "Well… it did, at first." She said it casually.  
  
The salesman eyed her carefully. "You're obviously not a rabbit now… why is that?"  
  
"Well… I am slightly" She showed her feet, which were large and rabbit like. "We talked it over and struck a compromise, see? The mask says it's so I don't get hurt when I run. Also, it goes away when I take the mask off."  
  
"I see," said the Mask Salesman in wonder. "That mask doesn't usually listen to me anymore. What did you offer it that I couldn't?"  
  
"This mask is brilliant! I've ran over the whole of Hyrule with it. I promised I would you see, but it's something I've always wanted to do anyway."  
  
"So, you offered it freedom" thought the salesman wistfully.  
  
"I was playing in Kakariko, then I saw that flashy light thingy right on the mountain. I thought I could go quickly and see for one minute. I saw you do that whole magic spell. It was beautiful."   
  
The salesman gulped. "You… saw that?"  
  
Amber nodded. "Then I saw you in trouble with the Goron, I just pulled you with me here. Cool, huh? I moved so fast you can't even see me!"  
  
The salesman scratched his heard not sure how to respond. "Since you are here, I think you can help me. I need you to take me up there." He pointed to a cliff face.  
  
"Up there? Why in Hylia would you want to go there? There's nothing up there. Oh I get it, you need to do the same thing you did before, don't you."  
  
"Yes. Yes I do," he admitted realising he couldn't evade her. "Kindly take me up there if you would. The mask will let you, since you have such a good relationship with it."  
  
"I can do it; I've been practicing a lot." She said proudly.   
  
The salesman got a little worried. "After we do this, I'm going to have to take my mask back too. You should run back home too."  
  
"How can I run home without the mask? Bad guys could catch me."  
  
"Alright, you can use the mask to go back home in Kakariko. After I finish my job up there, I will go see you in the village. Then you can give it to me."  
  
"But then, how will you come back from that ledge? You'll never be able to climb down."  
  
The salesman started to wonder, just what is it with children always finding something to say back? He considered himself very good with children; after all he was a salesman. But this one was becoming infuriating. No wonder the rabbit mask likes her. "I tell you what," he said very slowly. "Take me up there, and then move to a safer place. When I am done sealing the portal, you can take me back then we all go to Kakariko."  
  
"And for this, I get to keep the mask right?" she asked innocently.  
  
The salesman scratched his head in frustration. "Please, I really don't have time for this. Just get me up there! Pretty please?"  
  
"Oh okay," she laughed.  
  
An instant later, they were at the top of the cliff.  
  
"Now," said the salesman. "Go a safe distance. I don't know how powerful the magic is up here. It feels… different" The last portal was bound to be the strongest.   
  
Amber nodded, zipping down the cliff with relative ease.  
  
"Further!" shouted the salesman. "Move further back!" he was taking no chances.  
  
Amber sped away.  
  
The salesman turned his attention to the portal. A strange presence was here, he felt. Up here, the tear was larger then all the others. But he remembered it being smaller in his visions, when he first set out on his journey. "Has someone… widened the portal?" A strong gust of wind blew, his only answer.   
  
It was time now to seal the final portal.  
  
He conjured his powers as best he could, once again using magic from the portal itself against it. "Seal," he said quietly, his eyes burned yellow. However, that was the only visual conformation that he was actually casting a spell. There was not the usual flare of power like last time. "Something… is wrong," he realised. "Come on work!" No matter how hard he tried, the magic in the environment would no longer bend to his will.  
  
"The power no longer belongs to you," said a voice.  
  
The salesman stared as something started to materialise through the portal he tried to close. "Who… what are you?"  
  
The robed creature laughed as he twirled his staff. "You don't need to know."  
  
The salesman's magic felt drained in the presence of this… entity. Actually, drained wasn't the correct word. It was more like it was cut off. "How have you somehow taken my powers?" he said worried.  
  
"No. It is because they no longer belong to you, they are mine. We are alike, you and I. We work in different ways, but at heart we have the same business in mind. You try to spread happiness, I only spread misery. You deal in form, I deal in the formless. You have rules in your shop. I, on the other hand do not. Indeed, you could say we are brothers. Your magic will only obey me from now on."  
  
"This can not be!" This was the last thing he expected to hear. Seeing this creature, he didn't feel any fear- yet. "You are nothing like me," the salesman said firmly, despite the connection he felt. "You can't be. It is simply not possible. I am the only one with these kinds of powers… the only one. In all my long life, I never encountered another."  
  
"Neither have I Mask salesman. We were never supposed to meet. You were able to sense only those with form, whereas I am the formless, you can not sense me. But things are different now, are they not? You are powerless, more so then ever."  
  
The salesman widened his eyes. "I may not be the same as I was, but I consider myself stronger then ever."  
  
"Ha! You are weak Mask Salesman. Only a weak mind would consider such a notion." the figure slammed his staff to the ground, making the earth shake. "You once tried to teach Link about balance. You did not consider if it applied to you as well…."  
  
"No…" the salesman felt his spirit fall. Cold hands were pressing against him, draining the life out of him. The power this being possessed was incredible.  
  
"I allowed you the courtesy of trying to close the portals. It made you weaker and weaker. The weaker you became, the stronger I became!" He turned his staff, focussing the powers into it. "You wasted your power! Even at the height of your powers you would only be able to slow the inevitable.   
  
"I'd say I did a good job," the salesman said softly ignoring the pain. "If… you are what I suspect… you have no power against me. The rules…"  
  
The creature chuckled. "You fool! The rules no longer apply. You now have a soul… A strong and formless soul such as yours- it shall be mine." The staff in his hand glowed with power.  
  
The salesman tried to resist as the pain intensified, but he had no idea how to defend himself from this onslaught. "T-T-They are the powers that set me apart from the world and drove me to madness… you can't understand what they will do if you continue."   
  
"Oh please. I am nothing like these lower beings you have become. Your fall from your pedestal resounded like a bell to all in this realm. Your star has fallen, Mask Salesman. Now my star has risen. It is my turn to stand on the pedestal of fate!"  
  
The salesman had to think. He raised a hand reaching with his palm against the robed mage. This creature was drawing on the same magic as he. If they both draw from the same pool, all he had to do was draw more and cut him off. It should work. Small magical energies flowed into his hand, but it reached too high a capacity too fast to be of any use.   
  
"Foolish Salesman" said the robed figure. "I 'am' the pool."  
  
"Leave him alone you creep!" shouted a young girl. It was Amber.  
  
"No… stay back Amber. He is not mortal" the salesman voiced in vain.   
  
Amber quickly sped to her friend. Using the power of the rabbit mask, she felt speed surge though her. She took the salesman, picking him up like a feather and ran away.  
  
"You can not run!" said the robed figure.   
  
Amber and the salesman stopped on another ledge.   
  
"Listen Amber," the salesman said quickly. Run away from here. Go back to Kakariko."  
  
"No way! How will you fight him?"  
  
"I don't know. He has great power, but I must try. He might be from the other world. He is like a twisted mirror… a reflection."  
  
"I can get my Dad. He might be able to help he-"  
  
"Amber run now! No time to argue. Just go!" he pleaded.  
  
The robed figure materialised in front of them. "An interesting friend you have there, you have given her your mask of speed. She will be the first of many. A spirit like hers will tip the balance in our favor."  
  
"You will not touch her!" the salesman shouted madly. He cast an ordinary shield spell he had seen cast many times. It was strictly a novice spell, not as good as Nayru's Love, but it worked and encompassed both of them in safety.  
  
"Physical barriers will not stop me," the figure said, as he turned translucent like a ghost.   
  
"He disappeared?" said Amber. She could not make him out.  
  
"No!" the salesman cried fearfully. The creature had gone to the ethereal plane! He lacked any power against it, even at the height of his powers.  
  
The ghostly image floated to them like a slow engine of death. Only the robed figure's red eye remained solid, burning into the minds it stared at. When he tried to pass through the salesman's shield though, he felt an impact and fell. "Impossible!" he screamed as he became solid again.   
  
The salesman noticed then that the mask on Amber's head glowed in a Golden light. Curious, he touched it. He felt an instant surge of magic and power, not like his own. The spirit of the mask was extremely potent. Potent enough it seems, to stop ghostly ethereal attacks.  
  
The robed creature recovered. "It would seem you are not quite as defenceless as I had hoped. You have the aid of one of the spirits- Cuniculus if I am not mistaken" The ghostly being said again as he placed his staff in an angle. "But not even the spirit of Cuniculus can save you." The staff disappeared in his hand, replaced by a jar. "I call the Ten to my command!"  
  
The salesman and Amber stared as he opened the jar. They had counted ten puffs of smoke, black and evil as they took form. Instantly they were surrounded by Poes.  
  
The shadowy mage chuckled. "Do not let their forms fool you. They are the Ten Big Poes of Hyrule! All Ten are under my command."  
  
The Ten spirits all at once pressed into them, impacting against the spiritual shield.  
  
"They were beyond my own powers to capture. However not for one boy… yes."  
  
Instantly, the mask on Amber's head glowed even brighter. She felt herself change, becoming more rabbit like. * I help * Almost instinctively, she waved her hand, strengthening the shield against the Ten with a spiritual component.  
  
The salesman was surprised at this turn of events. They had a slight advantage now, and he wasn't going to waste it. "Listen to me Amber. Keep circling and look into their eyes! They dislike being seen in the eye."   
  
They circled around back to back, staring at each one in turn making the ghosts flinch for a moment. However, they could not look at all ten of them at the same time. The ones they didn't look at impacted against the shield.  
  
The robed figure hissed angrily. "Forget the Mask Salesman! Kill the avatar of Cuniculus!"   
  
Amber continued to glow, becoming a fiery white. The salesman turned his minds eye to the mask itself, concerned that it had bonded to Amber so completely. Doing so shared the power with the spirit of the wearer. But Amber was too young to have any real power of her own, most had to be coming from the mask alone. There was no way it could hold out for long against the Ten big poes of Hyrule.  
  
A blinding flash lit the area, distracting the ghosts and ceasing their attacks.  
  
Link, followed by Saria and their fairies immerged on the path. The hylian boy was ready and loaded another light arrow into his bow, aiming it carefully towards the ghosts.  
  
The red robed figure turned, as did the Ten Great Poes. The ghosts felt venomous rage and anger at the face of their capturer.  
  
"You," said the robed figure, instantly making his staff reappear. "Link if I'm not mistaken. You've changed, become stronger. You have brought new powers into yourself."  
  
Link was confused at seeing him. "You? But- you can't be here! You should be erased form history!"  
  
"A ghost seller is never lost in time Link. You gave me what I needed; you and I remember it, so it happened. Even if this had not happened to others; that it happened to me and you is sufficient for the ethereal world."  
  
"Who is this, Link?" asked Saria.  
  
"I don't know. Some kind of ghost seller I think. He offered me a gift if I can bring all Ten Poes to him."  
  
"You did this?" said Saria ludicrously. The ten poes were ghastly and horrible to look at. They seem overwhelmingly strong in unison, they almost resonated evil.   
  
"I thought by trapping the ghosts, Hyrule would be safer. He said he would give me something important to help me too! When I saw the dark bleak future, he was the first person I saw and offered me help. I was willing to believe anybody after I saw the market place and Hyrule overrun by evil."  
  
"Didn't it help?" asked the seller curiously.  
  
"No! Well sometimes. I don't know!"  
  
What did he give you?" Saria pressed.  
  
Link sighed. "A magic bottle."  
  
The seller laughed. "It was a fair trade. You have no idea how hard I worked to get the Ten under my control. The havoc they would unleash, should they ever become free. They are my army, to take souls I deem fit. Ten! Attack the boy."  
  
The Ghosts obeyed.  
  
"Dins fire!" shouted Link confidently as they approached. This spell always worked before. Not this time.  
  
The Ghosts were unaffected by the circular fires. As they closed in, Link could feel his life force ebbing away. They took a hold of his spirit, weakening it the closer they got. They attacked Saria too, she felt the same thing.  
  
"I- I won't let you…" Link felt his heart burn as the sensation deepened. He fought the despair that entered into his mind, planted there by these creatures of darkness. They were attacking him from the inside out.  
  
Saria felt fear overwhelm her, she couldn't even scream. She shook violently under the stress, unable to take more of this.  
  
"They are spirits Link!" shouted the salesman. "You can not fight them physically."  
  
Both Link and Saria collapsed at the strain they were under. The Ten started to move closer. Seeing Saria in such pain was all Link could take. He crawled to her unconscious form, even as the poes pressed against him, eventually getting her hand. He felt his mind and hers join telepathically. As it did, the psychic torment of the poes halved instantly.  
  
Saria opened her eyes as the pressure eased. * What are we going to do? *  
  
* Play this on your ocarina.* Link pulsed notes of magic and power into Saria's mind, as they both got up still in hand contact. The great poes advanced ever closer.  
  
Link brought out the Ocarina, as did Saria. 'This has to work' he thought silently.  
  
He played the song of storms. Saria joined in with him. Link learned on Termina this song had another power; the power to calm the savage spirits. As the song completed, the poes were suddenly confused, and shuttled in and out of the ethereal plane.   
  
Rain started to trickle on the mountain, fresh and pure. The lightning storm brought a static feeling in the air, A flash from the clouds attacked the ghosts, ringing all around them. They started to disappear.  
  
"No! You dared to mess with my Great poes! You dare to try and exorcise them? I'll show you never to disturb the sprits, you ignorant mortal!" The ghost seller raised his staff, aiming it at Link.  
  
"Link!" Saria shouted.  
  
There was no defence Link had against it, and he saw death in the dark powerful blast about to be unleashed.  
  
Only Amber was fast enough to see what happened; a residual affect form the rabbit mask. She felt the hood on her head magically lift itself, changing her back to normal. Instantly, the mask found itself on Link's head instead. He was unaware of this.  
  
As the dark ethereal magic smashed into Link, a spirit barrier formed around his body, powered by the rabbit mask. The light form the mask increased, as it absorbed the power from the dark ghost seller.  
  
* Run. * said the mask.  
  
Uncertain what was happening, Link charged at the ghostly mage, before it could attack again. To him it was a normal charge. To everyone else however, his speed was immeasurable. As he ran, the spirit shield formed around him once more, impacting against the Ghost seller hurting it.  
  
* Up. *  
  
Link still had no idea what was happening, but the ghost seller was now unconscious. He picked him up. The mask was in full control of his feet and hands. He was taken to the portal in an instant, carrying the ghost seller.  
  
* I shall seal *  
  
The mask popped out of Link's head, floating to the portal.   
  
* Goodbye. *  
  
A blinding flash lit the mountain and Link shielded his eyes, free from the powerful influence of the mask once more. From charge to flash, the whole manoeuvre was less then five seconds.   
  
As the flash subsided, the Ghost seller was gone. All that was left was the charred remains of the rabbit mask.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Link, are you alright up there!" called Saria.  
  
Link lifted himself from the ground. "I'm fine" he shouted back. "But the rabbit mask is… I'll bring it down."  
  
Carefully, Link started to climb down. It took well over an hour for him to do this, and only with Navi's help.  
  
Saria hugged him as he came back. "What happened up there?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think the rabbit mask saved me. Here." He held out the mask. It tingled to his touch, as residual incoherent powers scattered into nothingness. "Can you do something for it Mask salesman?"  
  
"You can do it Mr Salesman!" said Amber enthusiastically. "Please, you have to!"  
  
The salesman picked up the mask, carefully looking at it. "I don't think so… it has died. Terrible sadness… it has used its own spirit to block this portal. Its sacrifice was not in vain. We saved Hyrule, I think."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Link.  
  
"That was the last of the portals to the dark world," he explained. "The rabbit mask has sealed it with its very being; I guess it was the only way." Never in all his years did he expect a mask to sacrifice itself. "I feel the last of my powers have also gone with that portal. I can no longer make any masks like it. It is all for the best really…"  
  
Amber started to cry. "I loved that mask. I loved it… even if you did make another, it wouldn't be anything like it…"  
  
"True…" sighed the salesman. "But it is over now. Let's go home-"  
  
"There you are!" shouted a woman. It was Ruto.  
  
"Ruto?" everyone said except for Amber.  
  
"Oh dear, I completely forgot!" said the salesman as he realised his mistake.  
  
"Forgot? Forgot! I'll show you 'forgot'! Do you know the things I've been through? I searched for you throughout the whole of Hyrule. Just what are you trying to do, avoid me?"  
  
"Calm down, we can sort it all out I'm sure" said the salesman slowly.  
  
"You haven't changed her back yet?" said Link raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You still can, right?" Said Saria suddenly worried. Didn't he just say he had no magic?  
  
The salesman scratched his head. "Yes I think so. I would have done it sooner, but things got complicated. I had my own quest you see- are you alright Ruto?"   
  
Ruto had a glazed look in her eye. She was resisting the summoning back to the Zoran caverns. "Please just change me back now… I can talk to you about it later."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," said the salesman. Making someone true to themselves is more like reliving them of a curse, then casting an actual spell. It took no magic to do. Anybody could do it with practice. That was a funny thing about mask magic, the less power someone appeared to have, the more they actually got. "Link, please take Amber home. I will need to sort this out."  
  
"Oh, I want to see how to do it" pouted Amber, deciding to use the same words as the salesman. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Amber we talked about this. Please Link, take her home. I'll join you in a minute."  
  
Link and Saria nodded. Amber grudgingly left with them.  
  
********  
  
"Okay, do it. Change me back." Said Ruto. At last, this nightmare was going to be over.  
  
The salesman rubbed his hands. He just had to get more information first. "Why the big hurry? Didn't you like being older?"  
  
Ruto felt herself shake, part in anger, part to keep her focus here. "Oh it was fine… that is until Lord Jabu Jabu found me."  
  
"Oh… he didn't like it?" the salesman got concerned at the idea he would argue with the Lord of the Sea for some harmless fun.  
  
"Not at all. He liked it."  
  
"Really?" said the salesman earnestly.  
  
"He wanted me to marry straight away. Don't you understand?"   
  
"Not really… so you refused?"  
  
"Of course I refused!" stated Ruto. She didn't want to go into the details of it.  
  
"Well, I can sort this out… just concentrate on your true form." The salesman brought out his organ, and played the song of Healing. The music was empowered by his spirit and mind, subtle but with practice such power can change the world. Instantly, Ruto started shifting back. In a matter of moments, she was back to her normal self. However, without any magic, no mask was created from this.  
  
Ruto sighed happily as she looked at herself. "Thank you! Thank you! Hey, are you sure this is how I was? I remember being a little shorter." She was also glad at having her more perky voice back.  
  
"You are your correct age princess," said the salesman as he started on the path back to Kakariko.  
  
Ruto waltzed beside him. "Are you sure? How can you be sure? I want to put off being a grownup for as long as I can after this experience. Any chance you have a way of keeping me young? So I don't have to get married?"  
  
The salesman gave a short laugh. "The sands of Time cannot be stopped for anyone. And from my perspective, I don't see why you would want to. It makes you unhappy. More then you can imagine."  
  
  
***********  
  
"You failed," said Gannon. He felt completely closed off from Hyrule now. The triforce would not let him even view the world so out of his reach.  
  
"Not at all," the Ghost seller said. He appeared in Gannon's pyramid, right in front of the Dark King himself. He was so badly wounded that he laid there for over three hours and had only now woken up.  
  
"You seem to have lost a battle," said Gannon with a slight smirk. "They have banished you into my world. You are trapped just as I am now, aren't you." Ganon knew this was a waste of his time.  
  
The ghost seller stood proudly. "I was surprised, but not unprepared. I promised my help, and you shall have it. They had a spirit help them, but no longer. I sense it has died. Next time, we shall be victorious."  
  
"What good is that if we are trapped here?!" Gannon lost his temper with the intent of hitting into the ghost seller.  
  
"Calm yourself, Triforce keeper for we now have an advantage. Consider, they have not only blocked you, but they have blocked themselves from reaching you. We can open a new portal at the weakest point, controlled from this side alone. Then, the plan will continue."  
  
"How long will this take…"  
  
"What is time, to one such as you, my lord?"  
  
Ganon grinned. Yes, what was time? Nothing.   
  
  
*********  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N- I'm not 100% certain about this story so far, but I'm writing as I'm seeing so to speak :) I hope there is not too disapointment about the lack of Aghamin. Bear in mind, he is a mage I consider existing +1000 years ish. Still, I am sure he will play a part towards the end. He 'does' start Zelda III, it is only fitting he gets a part. Thinking about the timeline too much gives me a headache anyway :P 


	5. Music of the soul

Chapter 5 (From now on) - sorry the addition of the prologue made things confusing :P  
************  
  
Link felt something very important had just transpired as he walked down the path of Death Mountain with Saria and Amber. It was a strange feeling, since he was not the one actually involved in this incident. In fact, even when he arrived he had not really done anything. It had been the rabbit mask entirely that saved them in the end. Still the situation did not sit right with him the more he thought about it.  
  
"I should have been paying more attention," he said imagining all the things he could have done.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Navi in a kind tone. The fairy was the only one close enough to hear him.  
  
"Navi. I thought- I mean I should have known something was going on. If I was paying more attention, I might have been able to help more. I just assumed that Hyrule was safe forever now." No matter how far he pushed, Hyrule always seemed to tether on the edge of an abyss.   
  
The fairy pulsed in her light blue aura. "No Link, There was no way we could have known. Besides, everything turned out okay. Whoever that ghost seller was, he is now trapped with Gannondorf."  
  
Link knew Navi was right. Still, his instincts were not settled that the sacred realm had been turned into a prison for all of Hyrule's darkest of souls. What were they going to do next, turn it into a dumping site? He honestly thought he could just be normal from now on, but it was unlikely that could happen.  
  
"You guys were so incredible!" Amber said to them excitedly and pausing Link's thoughts as she tugged at his Kokiri garb. "I've never seen anyone with the magic you have. What was it you said, Din's fire? As in the Goddess Din? And that arrow of light! That was incredible. Can you show me how to do it too?"  
  
Link felt shy at the adorations of the child. "It's just a little practice," he said modestly.  
  
"It looks like you have a fan," said Saria laughing lightly giving a playful poke with her elbow.  
  
Link groaned a little.  
  
"You two play the Ocarina really well. How did you know my father's song anyway? I never knew it could do that."  
  
"You father?" Link questioned astonished. "You mean the windmill guy is your father?"   
  
"Uh huh. It usually makes a storm happen, I had no idea it could zap ghosts. Did you teach him that song or something? It's weird, because it's like he knew it inside already. He's quite good with the music box, he has even made other songs … but he's become weird about it." Amber trailed at this point, the young chatter became silent as if she had said too much.  
  
"Magical songs can be dangerous Link," advised Navi quietly. "Without any knowledge, he is asking for trouble. He may have lost his mind."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" He continued to converse with Navi at this.  
  
Amber shifted her mood back to her perky self, centring her attention to Saria. "So are you his girlfriend? Where are you two from anyway? Are you from a nearby village? I didn't know there was another village around." She questioned incessantly.  
  
Saria tried to explain. "Yes, we live- Well we used to live not too far away from here."  
  
"Really? I didn't know there are any villages close by." Amber was confused and asked again.  
  
Saria smiled. "I'm not surprised, it isn't a well known village. It's in the lost woods."  
  
"The forest!" Amber nearly screamed. "Y-You're both from the forest?"   
  
"Well yes," said Saria not understanding Amber's increased distressed.   
  
Amber nearly tripped over. How could she have missed it! Those green clothes alone should have made her realise. Nobody wore anything like it. "Please! Don't hurt me!" She distanced herself from them.  
  
Link's eyes widened. "Calm down Amber, what's wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
"Y-You're from the forest! No wonder you have such powerful magic, you must be demons!" Amber kept a good distance from them. She wished she had the rabbit mask now more then ever.  
  
Saria looked at Amber worried. She had never seen anyone so afraid of her. "We're not demons Amber," she said sincerely. "Actually, we are both Hylians… really."  
  
"No way! Everyone in the village knows you can't go in the forest. You change into a demon or something. Nothing but demons live there. Nothing!"  
  
"We lived there too," said Link soothingly. "There aren't only demons in the woods."  
  
Amber didn't see any signs he was lying. It was still hard to believe him however.  
  
"We are friends of the Mask salesman too," Saria offered. "He gave me a fairy mask to use once. I think I still have it, see?" she showed it.  
  
"I suppose…" Amber felt a little better. "He wouldn't sell you masks unless he likes you. I'm his friend too. I… guess that means we can be friends too." She was still slightly ill at ease with them.   
  
Amber cautiously came back to them, but they started to trail back down the path with little comment. Eventually, Saria broke the silence.  
  
"Amber, does everyone think this about the woods?" she said concerned about this.  
  
The little girl nodded. "Well… yeah. Kakariko blames everyone that was lost on the Great Forest."  
  
Saria sighed sadly. "I see. Well, judging by your reaction, I think we may have a problem." They would not be welcomed there, even if they had a house for them all set up. She wasn't sure if there was a place for them. The legends of the woods were everywhere.  
  
Link nodded. "I was thinking that too. What do you say Amber, can you keep our secret? We want to live in Kakariko from now on you see."  
  
"Sure!" said the young girl. After all, she did owe them her life. "I won't say a thing, you can count on it."  
  
"Thanks," said Saria and Link.  
  
Saria momentarily wondered about this. She was not really one to keep secrets, always being honest with everyone and herself. She wasn't sure she could keep her origins from everybody. It didn't come natural to her.  
  
The two forest children were now towards the end of the mountain trail.   
  
"Link, Saria" said Amber. "Why don't you come and meet my dad? I want to thank you for your help back there. He talks about some kid in green clothing that started him working on music all the time. It was you, wasn't it! I know it had to be. Please come!"  
  
"Okay" Link nodded accepting the invitation. "Come on Saria, we could get a good night sleep in a real home after this, yeah?"  
  
"Okay Link."  
  
"Great!" laughed Amber. She would make sure they had a proper welcome.  
  
************  
  
"How long will this take?"  
  
Gannon was not at all pleased. He stood still, with his face wet with perspiration. In front of him was the golden Triforce, accepting his mind's will and shaping his thoughts with raw power. All that power and energy was being directed into this one spot in the centre of his pyramid.  
  
The Ghost seller continued to watch impassively, not requiring rest or sleep. Eventually, his eye glowed red once more and he tapped his staff to the ground. "That will suffice for today."  
  
Gannon waved his hand, and the triforce relic vanished, back into its safe hold. "Look here! I will not be ordered by you! Never forget just who the master of this world is!"  
  
"You are free to do as you wish for you have the Triforce, remember?"  
  
"Then you remember it as well!" Shouted Ganon but let his anger subside. "How long must I do this?"  
  
"Patience. Even the Triforce is limited when considering what we are doing. We are attempting to breach into the very fabric of the universe. Not only is there natural resistance to this, we are also fighting the seal of the sages. It will take time."  
  
"I must know how long." Ganon stated with clenched teeth.  
  
The dark figure's red eye dimmed in concentration. "It is uncertain. However, if everything goes according to plan… at least a year maybe two."  
  
"Years!" The dark king spat.  
  
"Years," the Ghost seller said flatly. "Well within the life time of mortals. What do you care if it takes years? And only two at that?"  
  
Gannon mulled it over. "I have an empire here to run. You are telling me I must waste my days doing nothing but this?" This session alone required hours of concentration, he couldn't fathom doing it every day for the next couple of years.  
  
"If you wish to conquer Hyrule, yes. The seal is self healing, Gannon. With my powers and yours, we are breaching the barrier far faster then they can compensate for. You will push the Triforce to the very depths of its powers. I will sustain your spirit as I have done today so you may try again. Go now and rest."  
  
The ghost seller vanished.  
  
Gannon snarled. The hylians that imprisoned him would play dearly for this.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ruto and the mask salesman trailed the path down towards kakariko at a far slower pace then Link's party. Simply, there were not in a hurry. Also, they tended to talk a lot more. Ruto wanted to know more about the enigmatic individual she both feared, yet felt profound curiosity for. Now that he no longer teleported away, it was a good chance for her to get to know him better.  
  
The one thing she couldn't get was more information about his past.  
  
"Come on! We all know you are much more then just a salesman!" the zoran said with passion and interest.  
  
"I have always been the mask salesman." He said simply.  
  
"You were once god-like! You had the power of the Triforce behind you! You commanded the essence of creation and I think you may have even seen Din Farore and Nayru at one point! You don't get more godlike then that. Come on, can you at least tell me what it was like?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Ruto stopped at that question. "Umm I don't know. I'd just like to know. Nothing wrong with that is there?"  
  
The salesman chuckled. "Dearest princess, the being you see before you is not god like. I never was. People… have a spectrum about them, like a multitude of ghosts surrounding them. You could say I am but one such ghost. But even so, light splits infinitely- fractal in nature. Gods have but one light to them, it makes such a being confused and even dangerous within the mortal realm. No, I could not tell you what it was like since I am not the same person."  
  
"I don't understand!" said Ruto almost disappointed at herself. "You still speak in riddles. Can't you be… more forthcoming? It's not as if you can plead insanity now."  
  
"I was never insane, simply… devoted and sometimes coerced by forces in truth I knew little about. Now, I have more masks to sale- nothing funny I assure you! Come to my shop and I will show you if you care to see."  
  
"I have to see my father," decided Ruto. "He'll be worried about me."  
  
"But of course! Give him my regards. If he wants a mask, be sure to come to me."  
  
Ruto coughed lightly. "I'll… tell him." Not really about to.  
  
As they parted for their separate ways, the salesman gave an uneasy glance toward the top of the mountain. "Who were you… really?" He questioned now forever alone. The dark creature knew him somehow. Also, when the mask salesman thought about it, somehow deep down he knew of its existence too. "It's almost as if… we are brothers, by the business I held so dear. Yet you despise the code, relish in destruction and spread misery."   
  
He was glad that creature was trapped away from Hyrule. Such a salesman should not exist.  
  
The ghost seller was… evil.   
  
******************  
  
Link, Saria and Amber had at last reached Kakariko. Link yawned a little fatigued by their brisk of short conflict with the Ghost seller and his poes. Still, they had an invitation to go to.  
  
"So where are you guys going to live?" asked Amber.  
  
"The- uh- mansion over there," said Link hesitantly pointing it out.  
  
Once again Amber felt a pinch of fear. "You mean the demon infested house that nobody- oh forget it, I don't want to ask." Her new friends were weird that was for certain.   
  
"Well we haven't started decorating it, really." Link didn't know what more to say apart from that.  
  
Saria wondered just how difficult living here was going to be. She envisioned herself adapting to their village and their life style. It was becoming apparent the hylians would also have to accept and adapt to them.  
  
Dusk was starting to approach. Amber led them to a house near the windmill. It was not exactly as large as the house Link planed to live in, but neither was it small. Four rooms adorned it, a large main room, a kitchen and two bedrooms.  
  
"Dad! I brought guests" called amber as she entered her home.  
  
Saria remarked at how warm it was inside. These Hylians knew how to make comfortable homes, as well as fine clothing. Still there was something here that made her feel a little worried. She couldn't place the source of the feeling.  
  
Link was looking around, interested in seeing the 'windmill guy.' "By the way, what is your father's real name?" He couldn't call him that he figured.  
  
"You know, he never told me. I just call him dad." She explained. "Dad! Come and see. It's that kid in green clothing you always sang about."  
  
"Sang?" the Hylian boy thought.  
  
"The problem might be deeper then I thought," said Navi.  
  
"He must be in his room." Amber went into another of the limited rooms they had.  
  
The windmill guy was in the corner, winding his music box with careful precision. His eyes were wide, in a trance like state. The music he played was disjoined and incredibly off key. Saria and Link, who were sensitive to the music, had to actually back away from the emanations he played.  
  
"Oh no, he's doing it again," said Amber upset. She went to him carefully. "Dad, it's me. Come on, we have guests and I was hoping they could have dinner with us. Please snap out of it…" she begged. She gave a quick glance to her friends. "Its okay, this happens to him sometimes. Just give him a minute…" there was no hiding the panic in her voice.  
  
"This is awful," said Saria fearfully. The musical power was everywhere, toying and teasing their senses. She really hated being here; the music was polluted beyond recognition bringing confusion and chaos.  
  
"Navi can we help him?" asked Link.  
  
"I don't know… he is special with a strong innate ability to play magical music like the stalkids and Kokiri… But it has taken him over."  
  
"I want to try," he decided. He couldn't turn away someone that needed help.  
  
"What? Are you saying you can help him? Asked Amber hopefully.  
  
Link looked into her pleading eyes. "I don't know for sure… but we can try."  
  
"Can you really?" she said feeling a hope she had almost lost long ago. "Recently he's become harder to bring out of it. The music, it's like it's addictive. All he does is play." She wanted to cry.  
  
"It's alright," said Saria. "Link and I will help."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you." She was starting to feel desperate. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, but can you wait in the other room? Please?" said Link as nicely as he could. He wasn't sure how this would turn out, and didn't want her to see in case things turned badly.  
  
Amber turned to her father, who was continuing to sing oblivious to their conversation. If Link could do anything, she wasn't going to stand in the way. "O-Okay. I trust you. Please do what ever you can." She walked back to the first room.  
  
"I'll stay with her," said Saria. She looked like she could use a friend.  
  
"Actually Saria, I think I will need you for this" said Link stopping her.  
  
"How come?" she asked.  
  
"Music," explained Navi. "In order to save him, you must play the music back to him and change it. You will have to draw on the music from your own souls. If we were in the forest, this would be a lot easier but we must use our own source instead."  
  
"But Link knows all there is about music," said Saria. She didn't see how she could contribute.  
  
Navi floated towards her. "Both of you can create music together far stronger then alone. You need to counterbalance and anchor each other. It will be like falling into a stormy sea."  
  
Saria nodded. "So, this is like our duet huh?" she smiled shortly but knowing they were about to do something dangerous.  
  
"I guess it's like that," said Link as he brought out the Ocarina of Time carefully. In response to the magical emanations already present, it started to glow slightly orange. He looked at it in slight surprise.   
  
"What do we play?" She asked getting her own ocarina ready.  
  
Navi explained what they had to do. "First, you must listen to his song. Let it become a part of you."  
  
"Part of it? No way! I can't!" said Saria nearly dropping her. She was doing all she could to block the sounds from her mind.   
  
"Do not fear," said sayl responding to her protectorate. "I understand Navi's plan. We will do our best help you. You will both then take control of the song, turning it away from chaos. But you must be strong."   
  
"We can do this Saria," said Link convinced. "Believe me, I know we can do this. Remember those ghosts in the mountain? They tried to attack our minds before. But since we were together, they couldn't hurt us."  
  
Soon they were prepared for the task at hand.  
  
As instructed, Saria and Link first listened. They listened for almost fifteen minutes. They tuned themselves to the music of the windmill guy, allowing the power to take form in their minds. Saria could see the storm, full of emotion and pain. She stared it right in the eye, knowing if she turned away they would have lost.  
  
* Link, are you there * Saria's voice was like a point of light in the darkness.  
  
* Yes. I see the music too… * his voice serene and comforting in this musical world.  
  
Time passed as they saw the song. The two both wondered simultaneously, how any soul could create such pain and anguish with no end and no light. The song was like a cycle, never ending in its torture. This had to be changed at once.  
  
Almost intuitively, they began to play.  
  
They started at the same time, playing the exact same notes. The darker music now took the form of a snake, caught by the tail with the hand of their own pure forest music.   
  
The windmill guy played faster, fighting back as they took away from his song. He pulled viscously, fighting them every step of the way.  
  
* I can not hold it * said Saria with utmost calm in her voice.  
  
* I know. We have to work differently. * responded Link, with the same mono-toned voice. "Counterbalance *  
  
Slowly, they started to drift away in their song. Despite this, they remained locked, as the notes they played reinforced the other. The apparent 'hand' melded into the snake's tail, becoming a part of it. Slowly, it spread upward, changing it from the inside out.  
  
* We are one with the music * said Link relieved. They continued to change it on the brighter path.   
  
* My song! Why have you done this? * a harsh and piecing voice interrupted.  
  
Link and Saria nearly skipped a note, but continued playing. The mouth end of the snake bit into its transformed tail, taking advantage of their momentary lapse. The world took a new shape. The forest Hylians were staring at infinity now, playing for a way to break out of it. Try as they might, there was no way for them to do so.  
  
* This is your song, * said Link. *We need your help to break the cycle. Listen to our song, and play with us or we will all be trapped. *  
  
* I am not good enough * the windmill guy said with anguish. *I'm never good enough! This world is all I deserve. *  
  
*Believe* whispered Saria. *Just listen to our song and you will understand. Do not let negative thoughts into your notes.*  
  
* Think of your daughter… * said Link strongly.  
  
"A-Amber… I- I had forgotten… how could I forget? No!" He screamed in anguish.  
  
"See past it all. Step outside with us," said Saria. Her notes opened the path towards them; a path taken in gratitude by the windmill guy.   
  
Another had now joined in their new song.  
  
Slowly, the Windmill guy started integrating his own chords and melodies into their song. With Link and Saria leading him with their own notes, he was soon with them viewing the world objectively yet intertwined with it. He was yet another balance in the song. The dark circle of chaos started breaking apart, turning brighter and brighter. In an instant it shattered into millions of drops of light.  
  
*Good. Let the music end now* echoed Saria. She knew it must end properly.  
  
The drops of light fell, gleaming of all the hopes and dreams shared though their notes. It formed into a great sea, totalling all of their ideas and infinite facets. With this great finality, the song ended gracefully.  
  
********  
  
Link opened his eyes aware that he had fallen to the floor under the stress. A blanket was draped over him. "Did it work?" he saw Navi's light. "Navi, did we do it? Is the windmill guy alright?"  
  
"Yes Link." Said the fairy.  
  
Saria got up first, and helped Link rise to his feet. The both looked at the windmill guy, who was fast asleep.  
  
Amber came in. "Oh good, you're awake." She was full of worry and looked like she hadn't rested.  
  
"How long did we sleep?" asked Saria.  
  
"You were playing throughout the night. The music was… strong. I could actually see the notes and the story they told." The story had already faded from her memories. "At some point you stopped and I found you all asleep. It's mid afternoon now."  
  
"We slept the entire day?" thought Link. He stretched out his arms which were still stiff.  
  
Is my father alright now?" Amber asked hopefully. "This is the first time I've seen him sleep in a long time."  
  
"I believe so," Navi said assuredly. "Let him rest."  
  
Amber felt as if a great pressure was released. "I can not thank you enough. Thank you thank you!" The girl cried tears of joy. She felt as if a burden was lifted.  
  
"I hope that is it," said Saria suddenly. "He is still gifted with music, and he can still create bad music again." She never thought it possible for someone outside the woods to play magical notes. Without a guardian such as a fairy, it was incredibly dangerous.  
  
Link nodded. "Listen Amber, you must stop him from playing music like that. Darkness has its place in even the purest of music, but it must never be the only voice."   
  
Navi floated towards the Windmill guy, analysing him carefully. "For now, its best we all rest. He should be fine now."  
  
"You are my saviours," said Amber. "Please, you can stay with us for as long as you like. I doubt you have your house all set up yet. It is the least I could do for you. I'm sure we can give you some furniture for your new home too."   
  
Link looked at Saria as she nodded.   
  
"We were glad to help. Thanks for your offer; you could really help us get settled." It would be a relief to have some added help.  
  
"Anything. You name it, you have it."   
  
*******************  
  
A/N I thank you humbly for reading so far. I am finding this story becoming tricky to write. Please, if you have any comments, they would be appreciated. 


	6. Time, the silent force

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey Link! Come on, I've made dinner this time" called Saria.  
  
Link glanced at her with a smile. "I'll be right there, just a sec." He headed back to the house, ignoring the occasional stare of the other inhabitants.   
  
It had been one year since that faithful day on Death Mountain.  
  
Link and Saria lived at Kakariko, but actually becoming a part of the community became quite difficult for them. Link didn't understand. Coming and going, people were always friendly and helpful. However, as he tried to settle with Saria, things became different. The way the people reacted changed as they saw him regularly.  
  
Their two fairies, Navi and Sayl, kept mostly out of sight. Even with the best spells available to them, they couldn't hide indefinitely. The people were aware of odd light sources close to the two children making them more anxious.  
  
Navi and Sayl were able to hear what the problem was. The village suspected Link and Saria were different then ordinary Hylians, something actually quite true. Rumours full of half truths started to spread. Link learned to be careful not to mention they had come from the lost woods. Many people in the village had lost a friend or relative in the magical place, and were certain nothing but demons or lost souls resided there. Only another demon could leave that world.  
  
Despite not telling about their origins, somehow the fact that they were from the lost woods became a public rumour. Never one to lie, Link didn't confirm or deny it. Not being a sharp talker however, he didn't know how to change the subject every time it was brought up. Still, he proved his helpfulness to the community running occasional errands. Nothing particularly exciting, but it was enough to earn a few rupees.   
  
Saria kept a watchful eye, curious about the Hylians of Kakariko but also wary of the way they reacted to her. It was especially difficult for her to blend in and she didn't even know how to start. Most tended to avoid her. Hylian children, close to her apparent age were told by parents not to speak to her out of fear. It saddened her a little. The other children seemed so much like the Kokiri, both in look and spirit; it would have been nice to speak to them a little and have fun.  
  
The people judged Link as a friendly extremely independent young boy. Still, they had also witnessed, some first hand that he had skills and abilities which put him on a different league then even the Royal Guards of Hyrule. At his age, they knew this had to be impossible without some magical assistance- or other secret.  
  
The people of Kakariko were even more uncertain about Link's friend when he made some introductions. She hardly ever talked or made herself known. While they trusted Link somewhat, she was a completely different matter. Her eyes seemed too different a shade of green then they were used to. They also betrayed her child like appearance. Her green hair was too natural to be an artificial pigment, making them further uncertain as to what she really was. Other little things set her apart. She had intelligence and perception far higher then perhaps even Link. What they knew about Saria was far less then what they knew of the young boy. Consequently, rumours about her were even more outrageous.   
  
Link pondered all this as he walked up to the house, but something had set him on edge. He looked towards the gates of Kakariko, with feelings of apprehension. Saria, also feeling this glanced.  
  
A stray wolfos had somehow made it onto the fields and into the village. Link saw most were caught unaware by the speed of the great beast, as it lunged in confusion against the local blacksmith.  
  
The blacksmith felt he was about to die. That is, until he felt this… assuring presence, all from this young boy. Instead of claws and teeth burying into him, he was surrounded by a blue aura shield.   
  
Saria was also next to him, the two extremely calm as if there was no danger. To them, there wasn't.  
  
Link had a smile at the face of the killer beast, treating it like a pet. The blacksmith, unable to take what had happened fled indoors in terror. The wolfos ignored him, centring full attention to the children. As the wolfos came close to them, it stopped suddenly. A short moment later, it ran away from the village, heading back into the woods where it came from.  
  
The grateful people couldn't understand what just happened. Some asked what they did.  
  
"It was just lost," said Saria simply.   
  
Link nodded agreeing. "Yes. It knows where to go now. It won't bother us." He looked at the surprised faces, and knew they would be getting even more stares in the coming weeks. He sighed momentarily. He walked following Saria, back to their 'home.'  
  
And so, the rumors started with new fuel in the fire.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you see what that kid did?"  
  
"Talking to a wolfos, I wonder what other surprises they have."  
  
"I saw a light or something, Could that have been magic?"  
  
"Forget that! What about the girl? Just who is she?"  
  
"Link and Saria. Does it really matter? They saved him!"  
  
"They must have the magic in them. It's the only explanation. At least their on our side"  
  
******  
  
After the incident with the wolfos, the village started to accept them as rather young mages of some sort. They were used to old hedge witches, using herbs usually to bring out magic. However, Link and Saria had a certain refinement and innocence with the magic they possessed. On certain days, they heard music from their house, beautiful and alluring. People said hearing their music lifted their souls in the darkest of times. One claimed it healed the old injury he felt in his leg from an accident. Once again, it was hard to separate fact and fiction.   
  
Amber was their only trustworthy friend to them and even tried to learn their music too, playing a simple flute. Unfortunately, she didn't understand the simple nuances surrounding the music that made it magical. It turned out Amber was also a little bit of an outsider, since her father was the windmill operator.   
  
Ambers father had improved over the year. The insanity within him seemed to have dissipated. However, Just as Amber had a certain affinity with mask magic, her father also had a strange affinity for the magic of music.  
  
Accidentally, he had touched on music that had magical properties, but he did not understand anything on how to make it work properly. Still, he pursued it like a drug, and created the song of storms on his own. He tried in vain to make more magical music. Emotions such as desperation and fear began to cloud his mind as he played, dark emotions made real by the music. His senses were not in tune with the notes, something that is vital to use it. Each empowered note weaved though his mind like a knife, cutting memory and personality with it. Not even the two forest children could help him absolutely completely, but their pure music from nature did bring him closer to sanity as it stitched his mind together. They advised him never to try and experiment with music like that again; otherwise it could push him further beyond help.  
  
Link and Saria continued as normal. They had remade the old house by themselves, making it more welcoming to them. Saria kept flowers and plants, arranged in a beautiful and artistic fashion. Link, undaunted, found wonderful plants on the edge of the forest and gave them to his friend. He didn't fear this one taboo of the woods, since he knew he had the Deku tree's protection. In a way, it was a small piece of home in their new home.  
  
Link did not loose his wish to explore the outer boundaries of Hyrule. Every other week, he would set off with Saria, seeing with their own eyes the world before them. They would return from their expeditions, with fresh stories and insight. He had made maps of all the places he visited, selling them for a fair price. He also gave professional advice to local merchants, on potential trade routes.  
  
As the days and months progressed, Link and Saria started to feel relaxed and carefree about the future. The terrible hardships of the past, as the Hero of Time remembered, were now over. It felt like he was waking up from a terrible dream. Everything was as it should be, he never wanted it to change. Saria, with him, gave him a greater strength then he ever thought possible.  
  
They were happy.  
  
**************  
  
Gannon was excited as the time approached.  
  
The chamber was created.   
  
It had taken a very long time, and required many slave workers. It employed the full resources of the Dark world, including its magic and material from across the lands. Also, it was yet to be tested, but it was the first step towards Gannon's dream of conquering Hyrule.  
  
"Are you certain this will work?" he asked. His voice echoed across the empty chamber, lit only by candles surrounding the walls.  
  
"Yes," said the Ghost seller. As he said this, a magical blue flame appeared in the front of the room, contained in a gigantic urn. Smaller urns on the side lit, spreading illumination around the room beautifully. "The apparatus lacks power to take you into Hyrule for the moment, but we now have a dimensional gate to bring others here."  
  
The gate itself took only a small portion of the chamber. There laid a small pedestal, only big enough for one person to stand on, surrounded by a very large pentagram. Within the pentagram itself was drawn the symbol of the Triforce. The ceiling was carved out of stone, with crevices passing to a hole in the top center. It looked like an oddly shaped flue. Instead of fire, it allowed powerful magic by-products to be released. From the outside, one could see ghostly green plumes spread into the heavens.  
  
Gannon had continually pushed the full might of the Triforce into this one spot, anxious to rip open a hole through the sages' barrier. Each day, his rage increased every time he concentrated. Despite the Ghost seller's insistence it was working albeit very slowly, he did not notice any results.  
  
The chamber itself was designed to amplify the power Gannondorf's attempts. Finally, after an entire year of labour, the ghost seller told him they had at last broken through.   
  
Gannon contained a huge amount of excitement at the prospect. "If we can truly bring others here now… I can take Zelda and their entire family and hold them here forever!" A simple plan, but it was a start.  
  
"You are thinking too far ahead, Gannon. Hyrule Castle has many defences against this sort of intrusion. It is protected by the Temple of Time for starters, not to mention their own powers and mages. This portal we have made is unstable at best. While it is stable for this end by your Triforce and my powers, it can lead to almost anywhere within Hyrule itself. It will shift at random, even with our best control."  
  
"Then it is useless!" shouted Gannon. "If I can not even bring who I want into this world, what is the point?!"  
  
"A very simple one, oh great Triforce keeper" he replied. "My poes can now enter Hyrule. Lacking any physical matter, this is very simple for them. They will then guide people into this world. Once enough are brought here, the two worlds will become unbalanced. You may then enter Hyrule, without any trouble."  
  
"Are you certain?" Gannon asked, an underlying threat present in his tone. The seller did try to explain the balance between the spirits of the two worlds, but he could not understand all of it. He summarised that if enough souls were brought to this side, a void would be created in Hyrule and would allow them to leave freely.  
  
"Watch and learn my lord." The ghost seller took out a jar, bringing out a miniature ghost.   
  
The wisp of smoke was about the size of a fairy. Two small eyes formed, as it waited for its orders.   
  
"Seek one of the children, and bring him or her here" the Ghost seller ordered.  
  
The ghost floated on the pedestal, and with a slight spark of energy, vanished.  
  
"Children?" said Gannon uncertain.  
  
"They have the strongest life force of all… Besides, best to start small… is it not?"  
  
"Hmmm." The great King did not want to argue the point. "What now?"  
  
The red eye blaze lightly. "Now… we wait."  
  
"You are an even bigger fool then I thought," scoffed Gannon. "No one would even listen, much less follow a ghost such as that."  
  
"You listened to me remember, your lordship?" answered the ghost seller matter of flatly.  
  
"We have an arrangement. Nothing more."  
  
"As you wish. Just wait and see… we will get our first guests very soon…"   
  
Gannon mused that this ally was going to be difficult to deal with. Still, he did have powers he never even thought existed. He was still not completely certain as to his motives for aiding him. It didn't matter really. Those Hylians will worship his as a god, just as these subjects do.   
  
His star will shine across the lands, and it will be guarded jealously against all that may topple him.  
  
To Be Continued…. 


End file.
